Shadows at Night
by SoundfulKitty
Summary: When Rockman gets sick Roll steps in to help, she has to find a special program deep in the Net of the CyberWorld. She runs into Forte, who has the program she needs, but he's only willing to give it to her under one condition. Rated M for sex, will have multiple chapters.
1. The First Offense

**A/N: Here's another thing I wrote a while ago, maybe a year ago? Two years ago? Not sure. This first chapter is kind of vanilla, although it does have some biting in it, I would say scratching too but it seems NetNavis don't have fingernails *shrug*. I should also mention Japanese names are used, which I admit I don't normally like doing, but the exe series is an exception for personal reasons. That being said, I hope you enjoy.**

Dr. Hikari looks further at Rockman in the PET, "I hadn't seem this virus in ages, but how Rockman got it is a mystery."

Netto shot his voice quickly, the upset tone was heard throughout the living room in the Hikari residence "I told Rockman to go fight some viruses spotted in my PC! We only fought common ones! And somehow-!"

"Netto, calm down," Dr. Hikari instructs lightly but firmly "I know a way we can save him."

"How...?" Netto asks.

"There's a special program that can heal him, but it can only be found in one place, it's very rare; the Undernet."

Netto looks at the suffering Rockman in the PET, he says "Well he can't go get it! He can't even speak!"

"I understand, Netto, this task will be a difficult one, but there have shown to be few sightings of this program randomly, someone is going to need to go and find one." Dr. Hikari looks behind him, Meiru stands there, she was the only one of Netto's friends who remained in-town during summer vacation, and she seems just as upset as Netto is.

A voice spoke up, it was her NetNavi, Roll. "I can do it."

Meiru looks down at Roll, "You think?"

Roll, despite her nerves still upset at the event, nods slightly "If it means saving Rockman, then yes, I will go to the Undernet and fight as many viruses until I get this special program! I only ask; what does it look like?"

Dr. Hikari spoke "It's black, with a single streak down the middle, nothing else, just be warned, they're very rare, and you know how dangerous this is."

"With Meiru operating me, I shall be fine." Roll assures, though to be honest, she feels nervous beyond anything she's felt before. But Rockman's life is at stake, the virus in him is preventing him from doing anything, he can't even open his eyes at this point, she needs to act, and fast.

Meiru turns around "Netto, may I use your computer?"

Netto runs up to Meiru, much to her surprise, he gives her a big hug, pulling her close "You have no idea how much this means to me, thank you Meiru, Roll."

Meiru blushes, normally Roll would giggle, but she finds herself too nervous even for that. The two head upstairs, the scientist follows.

Meiru breathes lightly as she sees the jack-in port. She grabs the PET harder, and says with fury, "Jack in, Roll, Execute!"

Roll has to admit, her fighting skills have improved by a lot since how she fought four years ago. She even matches Rockman if she said so herself, she even beat him once. But now was not the time to think that, she arrives at the Undernet within a good half hour of trudging and battling.

The place was truly dark, and desolate.

'Let's not forget quiet,' Roll adds to herself. "Meiru! I'm in the Undernet!" She said it, but found no response. "Uh...Meiru? Hello? I arrived, I'm in the Undernet!"

Silence.

Roll hears something, the confidence she possessed earlier had dropped, in the distance she heard a howl, like a wolf howl. And what's worse, it seems her connection had died, without the help of her Operator, she had no access to any Battle Chips. This meant she is alone with her Roll Arrow.

'Keep calm Roll, this is for Rockman, the PET is probably having a static attack, this place is far below the Net, and sometimes these things happen, just keep going, find something, anything!' She takes a step forward, the deafening silence was starting to kill her, and the darkness that surrounded her didn't help in the slightest.

She feels like she is aimlessly walking, her Roll Arrow taking the place of her left hand, and it is always at the ready, save anything suddenly pops up.

'Just find the program, and get out, if I leave the place she can jack me out, I just hope I make it back in time, poor Rockman.'

Suddenly she hears something, it was off at the right, a sound of...laughter?

Roll didn't move, she could see something, a shadow, with the black all around, it is hard to make out, but she something suddenly shoot at her, and she jumps back.

It was a Navi, one she had never seen before, it was big, and round, it looked a lot like a boulder, it possessed these giant, yellow orbs of two eyes, they shun brightly, piecing their way through the dark as the Navi floats forward.

Roll starts to attack, her Roll Arrow is pulled back and fired at the Navi's eye, just missing the yellow circle.

However Roll is shocked, the thing may be large, but it had shot a quick lighting beam of sorts at her, and it got her.

She was hurt, and she felt fried. She collapses onto the floor, but she wouldn't give up.! She stands back up, readying for another attack, however, she sees something else shooting at the Navi, two giant, purple, round things, Roll watches as the Navi tumbles backward, more of these were shot, and the Navi was deleted.

Roll turns around, about the thank her savior when her eyes widen.

"Fancy seeing you here, you're Roll, correct? You're friends with that Rockman."

Roll recognizes that cloaked figure anywhere, it was the very Navi who had given so many Navis and humans alike trouble, none other than Forte.

"Might I ask what you're doing here though?" Forte asks, his voice seemed to have a certain friendly charm to it.

Roll knew Forte wasn't all bad of a guy, his motives are just questionable. He's deleted many and stolen powers, but he did just save her, she should be honest, it's for the best, she decided.

"I have come here to find a cure to a deadly virus, there's a black program that can cure it," her voice shook slightly, Forte's glowing red eyes stare into her, he seems so serious, and she knows how strong he is.

"Ah," he speaks softly, his voice gets a slight hiss when he continues "I know what program you're looking for, I just found one moments ago, you looking for this?"

Roll's eyes widen when Forte flashes up a single black program, which has a large, thick, orange steak going down the middle. The pink Navi nods slowly, "Yes! Oh yes that's exactly how he described it! Forte...can you tell me where you found it?"

Forte looks off to the side for a mere second, his arm going back under his cloak, he blinks slowly and says "Simple, deleted some virus off to the right, they were guarding it, though the entire time I've been here I've only found one other, it's quite useful, cures almost any virus and bug, I simply had to absorb it, as for this one...I could give it to you."

Her face lit up, she found his good side, "Really? You would?"

"I will, of course, I ask for but one thing in return."

Roll cocks her head "What would that be?"

Forte moves his cloak down, showing off a slight smirk, his eyes narrow, giving him a confident look.

Roll felt nervousness take over yet again, "Oh, uh, so...what can I do?"

"I think you might know."

Roll could hear it, lust, Forte takes a step forward, and she takes a step back, "I-I don't think-"

"Or," Forte interrupts "you could just spend hour after hour fighting many viruses, risk encountering many more threats, and the virus that plagues your friend only makes them weaker and weaker! It's all up to you really, and I won't take long with you, I'll even make sure you get some bonuses out of it, if you get what I'm saying." A tiny wink, his cape was let go, exposing his dark body, now the brown cloth is just draped around the independent Navi's neck and shoulders.

Roll huffs lightly, she has to look away, she starts to feel sick, she is trying to tell herself **that's** not what he wants, no, he probably wants information on another powerful Navi, perhaps he can't obtain it himself, yes, that must be-

Forte rushes at her, Roll is taken back, he truly is fast, what's more, she finds herself in his arms, feeling a powerful hug, his arms wrap around her body.

"Hush now," he says "I'm not a bad Navi you know, I know exactly how to treat a woman, I promise it won't be too painful, depends how much you can take." At that last bit Forte grins and chuckles lightly, he feels Roll tense up, her body right up against his, it has been a long time since he manage to have anyone up against him like this.

"Forte, isn't there anything else you want?" Roll asks, she felt a tiny kiss be planted on her neck.

Forte rubs the top of her head lightly, he goes to meet her gaze, but finds her looking off to the side, "You have nothing else to offer."

"Anything at all? I can-I can-" she stammers, what else could he want? It's not like in the human world where she could offer material objects.

"What about zennies!" Roll offers after another kiss was planted on her, this time her cheek, "I have a lot, so does Rockman, and combined-"

"And why would I need those?" he asks. "I take what I want from others. But Rockman, is he the one sick? Oh this makes it even more amusing."

Roll gives in, her eyes sting as some fresh tears begin, she was hoping she would save this for Rockman when they were together at long last, happily married.

"Oh come now," Forte brushes his finger softly along Roll's check "don't cry, it's not all bad, trust me, I've done this before, you might find you'll like it, I did mention bonuses, didn't I?"

"I...I'm sorry, but I wanted this with..."

"I understand, but you're doing this FOR Rockman, are you not? Think a little bit, I'm being gentle here, I can easily turn savage you know, I'm known for being rough at times, just ask your one friend, Meddi. I found her last week wandering the Net, pulled her off to the side and just had my way with her, still, I recall reading on a chat that she's a huge slut anyway."

Roll couldn't speak, her body feels almost limp and violated, Forte is the only thing holding her up, and he seems to be doing fine at that.

Her head is tilted, her eyes went to his for the first time in a while, he has a look of cockiness and knowing on his face, up this close, he actually looks not so viscous, even with those red eyes.

If anything, he actually looks kind of cute.

Roll blushes as she found Forte move closer, she puts up no resistance, she even finds herself kissing him back when he plants his lips on hers, he was soft, and he tilted her back a little. She decides to at least play along, she's never kissed before, but maybe if she thought of Rockman it would be a more pleasant experience.

Roll almost felt like she was being kissed by a true lover, it was sweet, and slow, easy to go along with, and it was kind of nice.

However, it seemed Forte wanted to have tongue involved, and it was getting too much for Roll to keep up with, it got fast, and less passionate and more lustful in seconds.

Out of the blue, Roll is thrown down onto the floor below. A sharp pain goes up her back as she lands. Above Forte had thrown his cloak off to the side.

So much for gentle, guess she pushed him somehow.

A sultry grin lies upon his face. Roll wanted to escape, but finds Forte hover right above her on fours. Roll is pushed down, her head against the cold floor below yet again, he goes right at her exposed neck, giving it small kisses, and a tiny nibble that caused the pink Navi to squeak out of shock.

He gets his body down, so he is right on top of her, his hands go around her wrists, gripping them loosely. He continues kissing down her neck onto her collar bone area, then back up again. Roll feels a small sensation down below between her legs, her mind getting a tad perverse, on one hand she doesn't want it to, but it seems the one dominating her is going to be gentle, and she is starting to tell herself that she is going to like whatever he has planned to do with her.

Forte grinds himself up a bit, getting right up between her two legs, his left arm rose up and went right to Roll's face, he lifts his torso up a bit and grins, their eyes locking. "If you continue to be good, then we will have no problems."

Roll nods, not sure whether or not she should, or even could, speak. She watches as Forte's hand caresses her face, he begins kissing her cheek lightly. Forte then he sits all the way back up goes down, Roll squeaks as the darker Navi starts to breath at her nether regions.

A tongue darts out and Forte begins giving her tender lickings, her genitals clear right before his hungry gaze. Forte looks up and sees Roll watching, but she looks away quickly, she is blushing. Forte takes his hands and spreads Roll's lips apart, his tongue accessing inside of her love canal.

Roll looks again, she feels her loins start to burn with excitement, she can't help but admit that Forte is good at giving oral.

Forte pops his tongue out and he runs it up onto her clitoris, he focuses all his attention on flicking at the small bump, while this happens, he takes one hand and begins to probe two fingers at her entrance. Roll's breathing is starting to get more louder, and she even lets a small moan escape her lips.

To be honest, Forte could just have his way with her, and within five or so minutes be done, but he feels like testing himself, and perhaps giving his rival's girlfriend some loving would leave a mark, even if it was an invisible one. A score for himself on the tally chart, Rockman is beating him, and Forte hates losing.

Forte continues to thrust two fingers inside Roll, his fingers getting deeper and increasing in speed within a minute. He doesn't stop his tongue's assault on her clitoris, he only proceeds, even when Roll begins to say "Stop", of course, he knows she doesn't really want him to stop, he can feel her physically shaking, she is enjoying it, and he is too. At this point, he's so hard that he can feel himself throbbing, but he ignores his need, he'll get his soon enough.

Roll balls her hands up into fists, she arches her back up, feeling a sudden explosion start from her nether regions. She tries her hardest to hold it back, to not give Forte the satisfaction that he is giving her an orgasm, but she fails, and she begins to spasm a little. Forte couldn't help but grin, he feels her inner walls tighten around his fingers, and her clit throbs and swells within his mouth, he hears her hold back cries of pleasure, and then she stops, and he too stops.

Roll breathes a few shallow breaths and watches Forte get up on his knees and looms over her once again. She feels her body suddenly tighten when she looks down away from his face, she sees a rather large-looking thing sticking up from his crotch, it's pointed at her face, and she can see a small bead of white stuff beginning to form. Her mind began to yell at her to get out of there, to push him off and run away! But she knows she can't, especially in this position, with his body above hers and all. Heck, she knows that if he really wants to he can just take her right now. Yes, he can just pound into her, he can… just… _fuck_ her…

Her head only gets more confused as she begins to realize that just thinking about him taking her without mercy or care for her body is only making her more and more turned on. She can finally admit it, she wants this from him, she wants to be screwed silly, she wants to feel him deep inside her. She makes a mental apology to her boyfriend, and looks back up at Forte's face.

"I saw you looking down," he says "tell me, do you want me to fuck you?"

Roll swallows lightly, she already admitted to herself that she wants it, but admitting that to _him_? That would only give him satisfaction, and she doesn't want him to have that much. He can have her body, but he cannot have her words.

"Well?" He asks, leaning down and giving her neck a small lick, biting at the skin and sucking. Roll bites her lower lip and shakes her head. "No?" Forte moves his head back up, "You're sure?"

She doesn't move, nor does she say anything, her gaze goes off to the side, she looks very calm, despite her lower region practically screaming at her to just admit it so she can achieve sexual pleasure at its best once again.

Forte goes back at her neck, biting suddenly, which causes Roll to release a small cry in surprise. Meanwhile down below, she feels him beginning to push his erection up against her, grinding it up and down at her entrance. His hands roam down her body, getting between her thighs and rubbing them. It was all she can do at this point to not beg, his teasing is causing her mind to go foggy, she _yearns_ for him, she has never wanted something so bad in her whole life.

Roll releases a fury of small moans of pleasure, her arms reach up to go to Forte's back, but before she can do that, he pulls away, sitting back up on his knees, smirking at her once again. She looks at his cock first thing, she watches it with lust, she can see him physically throbbing and pulsating with need, and she groans in frustration. She's gonna have to admit it.

"Alright," she says.

"Alright, what?" He asks, his voice low.

"Alright, I want this, please, Forte," she reaches down and parts her labia apart, she nearly shudders just doing that, "I want you inside of me."

Just like that, Forte is back above her yet again, lowering his body right on top of her own, he reaches down, placing the tip of his cock right at her entrance, pushing it inside a little. Roll begins to feel the something rather large and hard be pushed up inside her, she feels nervous and excited, but excitement was much more powerful, Forte, however, feels nothing but pure lust, he was very generous to her tonight, he has to remind himself to go a bit easy, keep up his act, as much as he wants to unleash everything he has, he knows he shouldn't. After all, if she is impressed, she may want think of this day again and again, she will forever remember how truly amazing he is, and how he gave her the best sex she will ever have.

In a way, he's beating Rockman.

Forte moves out a bit, then back in, getting a little deeper each time. Roll at this point isn't feeling anything besides lust, pleasure, and excitement. As he speeds up, now full on thrusting inside her, the small bit of nervousness she had previously felt vanished, she initially thought she would at least start to feel guilty, she always imagined she would save her virginity for Rockman, but here she is, wanting and having sex with Forte, and not Rockman.

Forte groans out as he feels himself all the way, deep inside of Roll, he is glad Roll hasn't complained about being in any pain, he figures his own bonus promise made to her was kept very well, more points for him.

Roll's arms move up and around Forte's her fingers digging into his back, she vocalizes her feeling of pleasure as she feels Forte once again going at her neck, licking and occasionally biting down. Her skin is feeling hyper sensitive everywhere, and she knows she's blushing fiercely. Her back arches up, she cries out and lifts her legs up, wrapping them around Forte. Her fingers dug deeper into his back, it hurt him, but he likes the pain, feeling a little daring, he pinches her side, the sudden action causes the pink Navi to yelp in shock, but that's it, she doesn't protest, she doesn't snap, she just yelps.

"G-go faster!" Roll demands, Forte complies, but Roll isn't quite as satisfied, "Harder!" She yells out.

Forte obeys to that demand as well, he begins to ram harder into her, causing him to groan out, his breathing speeds up as well. He suddenly bites down at Roll's tender skin, gripping her thigh with one hand, the other holding onto her hip. A deep purple bruise is left behind at Roll's neck, teeth marks embedded deep at her flesh, it stung, but the harsh loving is so welcomed.

Her mind begins to start back up again, she never imagined she would ever have sex with this Navi, she doesn't know him, he's using her, she literally means nothing to him, she's being used as just a sex toy, yet, she likes it this way, it's a sexual kink Roll had no idea she had up until she met Forte. She honestly has to thank him after this.

Roll's hips try to meet up with Forte's as she feels something beginning to swell down below, quickly spreading to her gut, then everywhere else. Her mind gets hazy and she begins to shout as her climax takes over. Forte feels himself begin to lose control as he notices Roll having her second orgasm tonight. He grabs both sides of her hips and slams right into her, releasing his white fluids deep inside of her as he spasms. And just like that, it was over.

Forte pants as he gets off of Roll, he withdraws himself and sits up on his knees. Within seconds, he softens up, and his genitals disappear. Roll meanwhile lays on the floor, her lady parts also vanish, and she is left breathing, calming her hot body down. "Here," Forte spoke "take it, you've earned it."

Roll's eyes open, she sees Forte now on his feet, his cloak back over his shoulders, but floating above one of his hands is the program she originally came down here for. Forte reaches another hand down, Roll takes it, and she is on her feet as well in less than a second.

"Make sure Rockman gets it in time," Forte says as Roll takes the program, "he can't die yet, I am supposed to be the one that ends him, not some stupid virus."

"Thanks Forte," Roll smiles "thank you so much."

"Humph, let us see each other again in the near future, you seem like a strong fighter, maybe worthy of being my second rival." Forte gives a serious glare before turning around, Roll watches as a purple portal appears before him, he looks back at her for a second before jumping through the portal, which then vanishes as quickly as it appeared.

Roll makes sure Forte is gone before turning around, she looks down at the cure that lies above her hands. Her mind remembers Rockman, hoping he's ok, but at the same time, it is also processing all that just happened, and Forte's final words before leaving.

'A second rival? Is he serious? Or was that just some sexual implication?'

As she begins to walk the way she came, she couldn't help but think, perhaps next time they could do what they just did, but more rough. She giggles, she might actually like this whole "rivalry" thing.

 **A/N: So, what do you think? Any comments would be appreciated, if you liked it, tell me, if not, tell me why, I like growing as a writer, so I am interested in hearing any thoughts/opinions/advice/anything at all. There will be more chapters of this, I technically have them all typed, but they need to go through heavy editing/borer-line re-witting.**


	2. The Second Offense

**A/N: Between a crazy sleeping schedule, to me hurting my wrist, to birthday parties the excuses for me taking a while to upload this chapter…ugh. This one is sexier than the last, I think so anyway.**

"Alright, it's settled!" Rockman claps his hands happily. "We'll go together!"

Roll follows Rockman outside of the Network they were used to, she follows him far, far out. Their goal was to go find a new connection to another country, a country that recently started after a peace pact was signed, and it has its own Network now. Netto and Meiru are on a honeymoon, their one year anniversary since getting married, and they left their NetNavis behind, desiring some privacy.

The Navis didn't mind, it was their time to go visit the new Network and help the NetNavis build their central area. Gutsman and Glyde went there yesterday, Rockman and Roll stayed behind to wave their NetOps off, and, of course, to make love to one another for the first time.

Well, it wasn't Roll's first time, just over a year ago she lost her virginity to the wondering shadow known as Forte, who hasn't been reported at all since then.

'He's not deleted,' Roll says to herself as the pair walk into a small area connecting network between the new Den Area 7 and onto a new territory. 'He's probably sealed himself away.'

"Roll," Rockman begins, "you know what's weird, I forgot to tell you, but I saw a chat yesterday, and it regarded this new specific area, apparently there's a new virus there, and it's really strong, so let's be careful."

"Alright."

The two look around carefully, the place was large of course, it has very long roads that twist all around the place, it is also silent and dark, a bit too ominous for a place somewhat close to home. The whole background is a shade of very deep purple, the roads almost black. Many trees are around, but they appear dead, having only a few branches that stuck out in all directions, some twisting around one another like the roads around them. The duo stop walking.

"I don't recall Gutsman or Glyde saying this is what Lun Area 1 should look like." Rockman states.

"They said it was yellow and purple, didn't they?" Roll asks, trying to recall the emails they had received through yesterday.

"Yeah, but this place is rather dark, perhaps we went the wrong way?" Rockman takes a step forward.

Roll follows very close behind, "And there was a big sign too, they said, and it is supposed to only have three roads!"

"I don't recall this area ever being mentioned quite frankly, did we found an entire new Network? But who does it belong to?"

"Rockman, should we go back?"

"I'd say so, but perhaps Lun Area 1 is just beyond here, maybe Glyde and Gutsman just didn't mention this part."

"You're right, I mean we took the only available road here, let's go then, but which way?"

Rockman looks up ahead, the area seems to go up, the twisting roads reaching high above, before them were five paths, all going many different ways, but eventually leading to an upward direction.

"We'll it seems all five lead up to the top eventually, so let's go straight."

"Okay!"

Rockman is right, as the two continued on they see that all of the roads did in fact lead up to the top, but just as they reached said top, they see a large sign with faded text, next to that however laid something on the ground.

"What is that?" Roll asks pointing at what appeared to be a disk.

"I'm not sure," Rockman picks up the disk and examines it closely. "It only has the word 'Surprise' written on it."

"Well maybe someone dropped it." Roll looks at the sign closely behind them.

"Let's hang on to it, I'm sure it belongs to someone!"

"Rockman...look at this sign."

The blue Navi turns toward the sign and heads toward it, from far back the words seem faded, but now up closer he could faintly read 'Welcome to' and something else that appears to be torn below.

"What about it?" Rockman asks. "It's just been torn."

"But why? It looks as if it's old, but isn't this area new?"

"Perhaps there were fights here, we really should be moving ahead though."

"Maybe I'm just being too cautious." Roll laughs to herself.

Rockman smiles, "It's always a good idea to be aware of what's around you."

But just as the two began to continue forward they are surprised to see a figure before them, but not just any figure.

Rockman and Roll get startled as they saw Gutsman stand there, he looks rather darker, like he was an old stuffed animal that was washed a lot.

"Gutsman?" Rockman asks.

"You found the disk, you must observe it Rockman," Gutsman's voice sounded very urgent, despite his rather tired appearance.

"Gutsman, where's Glyde, are you ok?" Rockman has concern in his voice for his friends, he can sense Roll tense up beside him.

"Scan it," Gutsman practically demands. "It's the only way we could reach Glyde."

Something is really off, the two knew. Beside his washed colors and his quiet appearance, it is the fact that Gutsman is speaking in full sentences them, without saying "guts" at the end.

"Well," Rockman wants to believe this is indeed his friend, but a large part nags at him. He's only known one other Navi who could take on Gutsman's form, and Rockman knew Copyman wouldn't be here.

"Go on! Hurry!" Gutsman urges. "Before Glyde gets deleted!"

Rockman doesn't hesitate, he starts a scanning program on the mysterious disk. In seconds he falls on the floor below, screaming in agony as electrical shocks shot through him, leaving him practically immobile.

"Rockman!" Roll shouts as the blue Navi's eyes then darken, and the shocks stop then. "Rockman! Answer me! Rockman!" Roll looks up at Gutsman. "What have you done to him?!"

"I had to get rid of him, because I need you and you alone."

That voice, it sounds so...familiar.

"No," Roll stands up. "It can't be!"

The large Navi before Roll glows a radiant white, the form slims down, then the light goes away in the blink of an eye, before her now stood the very Navi that went missing all those years ago; Forte.

"You seem shocked," Forte grins. "I can transform now. I woke up not too long ago, and I went on a hunt, a hunt for new powers, I ran into this Navi in the Undernet 3 area, originally I had intended to look for the king of the Undernet himself, that very one that had defeated me years back, but instead I found this Navi named Copyman! What a weak opponent, didn't even see it coming."

"What do you want from me?" Roll asks.

"Oh don't act so angry, I can see you're five seconds from jumping on me and beating me into a mashed pulp of mere data, but hear me out I only need you to do a simple favor."

Roll's fists ball up, she can see that smirk of his never leaving, it sickens her. "I have somewhere to be! Make it quick!" She spat.

"Humph, I've never seen this side of you, then again I've only seen you like what, twice? Anyhow, it seems there's this new country-"

"That's where we're trying to go!"

"-There's also a lot of Navis there I hear, and I wanted to remain quiet, I'm hoping by now I've been long forgotten, so I need you to go fetch Undernet king, Serenade, I have a bone to pick with him, her, whatever gender he chooses to be today."

"And just tell me why I should do that? You know she'll only defeat you like last time."

"I see she wasted no time spreading around her victory. Funny, many used to not know I had been defeated by her."

"Do it yourself!" Roll bends back down next to Rockman, she knows something isn't right, his eyes are open but they are darker, "Wake up, we have to go," she starts to shake the blue Navi slightly.

"You know one shot and I could easily delete you both, you might wanna watch it."

Roll knows he is right, without battle chips they're useless against Forte, plus with Roll the only one awake she'd have to defend her and Rockman.

"Fine! When we arrive I shall tell Serenade of your challenge, now would you leave me alone?"

"Oh I'm not done yet, you see I'm sure you have no idea how to wake up your precious boyfriend, I can't allow you to walk into the center and drag attention onto yourselves, it's my own little creation, a bug I made from some BugFrags."

"You made a buggy disk? How clever," Roll remakes almost sarcastically. "Now tell me how to undo it without help then."

"There isn't a way really, most Navis can't heal bugs, and I'm sure you can't, I can't."

"I'm not letting you delete him! You'll have to delete ME too!" Roll's arms went around the neck of Rockman.

Forte sighs impatiently, "That's the thing though, he should wake up in a about two hours. He'll just be a tad buggy, nothing he can't get fixed."

"So what do you want then? Me to stay here until he awakens? Then what was the point in knocking him out in the first place?!"

Forte's grin resurfaces, "Oh, think about it, two hours, me, you, right before your precious boyfriend too." He remarks that part mostly to himself.

Roll knows what Forte is alluding to, that sultry look in his eyes said it, his body position changes so he is crossing his arms, his cloak let loose around his shoulders.

Roll growls, "Really, you're so pathetic."

"Oh shush, I'm sure like last time you'll find it rather enjoyable, though this time I won't be all sweet lover on you, you see I've actually been awake now for about a week, I slept for such a long, long time, you know a man can only go so long."

"I really hate you," Roll says, her voice remaining in a low growl. She stands up and locks eyes with him, her gaze has anger and impatience written all over it.

Forte walks up to her slowly, "I hope you know you're practically dancing with the devil himself here, babe."

Roll is quickly in Forte's arms, he holds her close and immediately has a hand on her bottom, the other one on the back of her head. Her arms go around his back as well as he leans in on her neck. She flinches as he bites down, but not wanting to show any weaknesses, she only grits her teeth. Not even agreeing to any of this, she starts to struggle, but in Forte's strong arms it seems almost as if it was pointless.

Forte gives a tiny lick and a small nibble, he pulls his prey in as close as she could against his heated body, she is loose against him, which he didn't like. "Grab tighter," he says softly, "I want you closer."

Roll obeys rather angrily, she is as much scared as she is annoyed, only cause she feared he was gonna push her to the ground and go in dry any moment now, she can feel his arousal between their bodies, and she isn't in the mood for being in any pain. She does, however, want to cause HIM pain, for what he did to the love of her life.

'Either I be the worst he's ever had, or, I slam on him and...' Roll's mind goes back to that specific day, the day she had sex with Forte, the very first time she ever felt any sort of sexual excitement, he had been gentle, and nice, and she recalls thinking about it often, and when Meiru went to sleep, she would touch herself, and Forte came in mind rather than Rockman.

'Why does part of me want this from him? I don't love him, but that day...' Roll feels Forte give her another sharp bite, she jumps, squeaking, forgetting her tough act for a split second.

"You're so cute," Forte purrs, looking back in her eyes. Man he looks crazy with lust.

Roll narrows her eyes at the Navi causing her emotions to run, she decides that, if he is gonna come back in her thoughts, she might as well make it worthwhile. Forte hadn't expected it, but Roll's mouth goes straight on his, her tongue darts right inside, reaching his own and messing with it.

Forte's shock subsides in a mere microsecond, he makes sure their faces couldn't get any closer, and his tongue wrestles hers, he tries to get into her mouth, aiming for a cheek, but she wouldn't let him, she fights back very roughly, even overpowering him, though he is letting her at this point.

He is't sure if she wants it, or if she just doesn't want to lose, he doesn't care about her at this point, not like he ever did care about her, since all he cares about is himself, but he likes where this is going, and the hand on her butt starts to go down her leg and onto her inner thigh.

Roll spreads her legs a tad apart, she is turned on quite a bit, she does feel guilt that this is happening before Rockman, but ever since the day she first encountered Forte she hasn't been able to forget it, she recalled wanting more time alone with him several times, every time she ever touched herself, those nights where she would lie on her back, legs spread apart, blushing, she would think of him holding her down as his body went on top of her own. She would blush further and imagine him going inside, sometimes she would slide her own fingers into her love tunnel, and she would say his name, softly.

She didn't think of him at all when she and Rockman had their alone time, but he didn't make her feel as good, mostly because he was a virgin, and very nervous at that, she didn't even have an orgasm like she did with Forte, but at the time she felt like it didn't matter, they made love, and it felt good because she loved him, and he loved her.

'But Forte knows what he's doing,' Roll tells herself as Forte's hand slides up from her thigh to touching her private region. 'I don't know how many times he's done this, but it was enough to know what women like, I'm guessing.'

Forte slides his hand back and forth up between Roll's legs, going towards his body and back towards Rockman behind, the other hand in the back of her head goes down her back and back up. Roll is letting her mouth be attacked by him at this point, she is letting loose again, but her grip still stays around his neck, she wants so badly to strangle him, but she also wants so badly for him to continue, she's not strong enough to really do damage to him anyway, she knows how physically powerful he is. Her perverted side really does want to see his power though. His dominance would surely be arousing.

She doesn't move her mouth much against his, as her mind is at war with itself, one side telling her she's thrilled to have this chance, the other being pissed that he's basically using her just for his own pleasure, and she won't forget that he took the time to actually _plan_ this whole thing out!

Oh, wait, he _is_ using her…just like last time. She feels a small twitch down below.

Forte stops invading her mouth, he has drool all around the corners, Roll refuses to look at him, but he can sense that she is enjoying the stroking he is doing down below, which in reality shouldn't even stimulate much. He can feel each cranny of the outside of her lady parts, and at that he feels himself throb in excitement.

"Still a little dry, let me fix that," he says as he stops touching her privates, bringing his fingers up to his mouth, he gets them wet and heads back below, getting up between her so he was brushing her folds back and forth.

Roll knows he can just slam her down and take her, he could've done that a while ago, but she's guessing he's really wanting use of these two hours. She won't complain, she likes this teasing.

"You're a horrible, dirty scum," Roll says as Forte bends down to lick at her collar bone.

Forte doesn't respond verbally, but he does grin to himself. Forte then finds it annoying that are still standing, he pushes Roll back, which she expected to his surprise. What shocked him more is she even lied down.

"Oh, come get me," Roll smirks, she feels bad for saying that in such a sultry way, but it drove Forte crazy and he practically lunged at her. That is the side of him she likes to see.

He is on a fours above her, he saw challenging eyes meet his, they lock onto his; challenge accepted.

Forte starts licking her left breast, his right hand heading over to squeeze the other one roughly. Roll plays along by thrusting her hips up and trying to obtain friction. Forte seems to actually be shaking a bit, Roll isn't sure entirely why, perhaps he's holding back his urge to bang her as hard as he could. That thought increased Roll's dirty thoughts, being used like this, as a mere sex toy, it is hot, at this point she doesn't really care about Rockman being unconscious besides her, she wants Forte to fuck her as hard as he can. She is right knowing that he wants that too.

She makes a move, it is bold, very, very bold, she grabs him by the "ears" of his helmet and pushes him down, he seems startled and confused. Roll growls angrily "Eat me out, get me wet, I want some tongue and fingers, go!"

Forte normally wouldn't want others telling him what to do, but something about Roll taking charge drives him only more crazy than he already is, if that is possible, he's practically in pain from having an erection this long that he hasn't done anything about.

"As you wish, mistress," Forte slides his tongue slowly down Roll's body, reaching her womanhood in no time. He goes straight to her slit, licking at it hungrily, giving a nibble every now and then, which hurt Roll, but the pain has its charm, it is good pain.

"Damn," Roll mutters as Forte goes up to her clitoris, flicking it a few times before diving his mouth right down and sucking it. Roll feels two fingers start to slide around her inner lips, then her outer, then back to inner, before she knows it, she was wet enough that the fingers start to go inside her vaginal canal, slowly, one goes went in. Forte reaches a little arch inside of the entrance, and strokes that little area, feeling the bone-like skin.

Roll couldn't help but moan out, she isn't quiet either, a second finger heads in, and Forte hadn't forgotten about his other hand, making good use of more outer stroking her labia.

"Gah!" Roll would've shouted but she held it back. "Harder! Suck harder! Finger faster!" Her back arches up, her hands went to the yellow antennas that circled her head, she grabs them and holds on tight as her body starts to twitch, a climax being reached. She yanks and she hears the wetness below along with her own moans of pleasure. With a final shout, she releases, not holding back as she feels herself start to squirt. Forte slows down the fingering but his sucking goes on until she finishes, then he halts, sitting up.

Roll pants, "Oh...that was intense, I've never felt it like that before...ah man..." Her hands go to her eyes, but she uncovers them quickly to see Forte licking her juices off his fingers, he made sure to look at her while doing it too.

"You're simply delectable," he says.

Roll sits up as well, she watches as Forte gets on his knees, she expected this coming, her head is grabbed roughly and she finds his love-tool right before her face.

"I think I need you to return me the favor." He stands before her, eyeing her below.

"This whole thing all started because of you," Roll says as she grabs at Forte's length. "Yet you only want more," she finishes as her tongue darts out of her mouth. It goes straight to the middle of his erection. She trails her tongue up and down slowly, Forte bites his lip and groan bellows deep in his throat, he's happy he finally gets attention, he's held back for quite some time.

Roll circles around Forte's head and he starts leaking a bit, which she laps up. "Wet and sticky already, hm?" Roll smirks up at him, she goes right back down and begins to put him into her mouth.

Forte tries to hold back the urge to shove himself all the way to the back of her throat, instead, he just grips her yellow antennas.

Roll's tongue trails up and down his length as she bobs her head, she makes sure to give his tip the most attention. Roll takes her hand and has it head back down below, touching her clit, and she begins to rub it side-to-side, still pulsing from her climax earlier, but she also wants more, she simply can't help it.

Forte's hands leave the thin antennas and grab onto Roll's head, he starts to help move her head up and down a little faster.

"Ah, I'm gonna cum." Forte starts to abuse Roll's mouth, forcing her to go faster and deeper. He feels himself go farther and farther down, easily going to the back of her throat. Small tingles begin in his testicles, and it works up into his penis. It sure is a good thing Navis don't have gag reflexes.

And finally, Forte holds Roll's head in place, shooting his liquid down her throat, sighing in relief as he does so. When he lets go of her, she sits back on her knees.

"That wasn't very long," she points out.

"Oh believe me, I didn't hold back, besides it's hard when I see how much you secretly wanted it, playing like you didn't at first, now I know otherwise. Besides, we aren't even done yet." Forte takes a seat on the ground.

"Trust me, we aren't." Roll grins as she starts to shove Forte, her hands on his chest. He allows the push, now he's on his back. "We've still got quite a long time before we have to stop, right?"

Forte blushes harshly, he wasn't expecting her to top him like this, he feels the blood flow back up down below, having faith that despite him cumming earlier, he can easily go again, and having a girl on top is new to him, and he likes it.

Roll hovers above his erection, she places it between her folds and starts to gently rub it back and forth, feeling her wetness practically dripping on the opposite sex organ below, the pulse and need pounded in the both of them, as they are both eager for some more.

They both moan out quietly as he is inserted inside her. Slowly, his whole length touches her tight, desperate inner walls, clinging onto the thing that would bring pleasure.

Roll has both hands on either side of Forte as his whole was inside, their eyes meet, both filled with lusty desires, and movement is made, the female Navi moving up and down, meanwhile the male Navi below grabs at her bottom, helping her move up and down along his own pulsing organ. The two are having a war with one another, both wanted the other to cum first.

"Fuck you," Roll moans out.

Forte only smirked at that, "You already are, my whore."

"I don't wanna hear it, you're the biggest slut I've met."

"Perhaps."

"Dirty bastard."

"Needy cunt."

Roll is slamming down on Forte, she's fully determined to make sure he couldn't take it. She sits up straight, no longer able to keep the gaze war, he won that, sure, but he won't win in the long run, he'll cum first. Meanwhile Forte is sure as hell that this time he'll be able to have better control, even if she doesn't squirt again like last time, she'll at least have an orgasm.

Roll rides Forte, one hand far behind, the other on his chest, her body moving toward his face, and then away. Forte isn't even helping her anymore at this point, but boy, seeing her on top and riding him like this is starting to drive him a little insane. She's using him as much as he's using her, and she's enjoying the living hell out of it.

Forte's hands trace along Roll's body, his fingers lightly touching her pink skin. He heads up to her small, round breasts, squeezing both in unison. Truth be told, she is quite flat-chested, but Forte honestly has a thing for small breasts anyhow. Needless to say, both are rather pleased with the squeezing.

Roll tries to ride him faster, she is feeling very tired at this point, but she's also very aroused, she's too lost in her own sexual desires, she's moaning and groaning nonstop, Forte isn't silent either, but he's not nearly as loud as she is, but he does hear her begin to use more curse words, words she rarely uses no doubt.

They were both spasming fiercely, shaking as climaxes start to approach them both. Forte's grip left Roll's breasts and instead goes back to her hips, forcing her to rock harder against him, his fingers dig deep into her skin, causing small bruises to appear.

Roll shouts "Oh GOD!" and she starts to feel her whole body wrack, her arms almost giving away as she starts to ejaculate.

But Forte joins her, slamming into her, causing her body to go forward again as he releases all deep inside her, "Fuck...ugh."

Roll lands on top of him just as the last drop shoots inside. They stay like this, still connected, catching their breath, their faces are close, but Roll looks in another direction, her head off to the side. Forte breathes at her neck. This whole thing is really taking a lot out of the both of them.

Forte is the first to move, he starts to push Roll lightly, she leaves his body. "This is the best sex I've ever had," he claims.

Roll nods, "Yeah..."

"You're really working me, let's just rest a bit."

"You're saying we aren't done yet?"

"One more round, that's what I say. Sorry I can't go longer, I've been asleep for a long time, I need to get used to moving again."

"Wow, you apologized to me, never saw that coming," she leans her head back against the sign, she glances at Rockman besides her. "Not sure if you know this, but I lost my virginity to you those years back. But in case you're wondering, yes, I've had sex with Rockman once."

"So, how was it?"

"Nice."

"Did he please you?"

She sighs, not wanting to say the next sentence, "Not as much as you. But we'll work on it."

"Heh, thought so." That's all he wanted to hear.

"So, how many women have you slept with anyway? You seem way too experienced to only have had a few, even when we had that first encounter, it's as if you knew what you were doing."

"More than you probably think," he looks at her face, she has a look of shock. He rolls his eyes, "Ok, not as many as you probably think. Honestly I only have about four females I see every now and then, when I'm awake that is. I'd say in totally I've slept with about seven females."

"And...any guys?"

"I'm not into that."

"Oh... Well, can't knock it out unless you try it."

"Good point. I think you'd be surprised at how many NetNavis in the deeper parts of the Net have homosexual sex often. Most is consented, but many of it is also rape. It's pretty terrible, but it is the Undernet."

"You're not really a rapist are you?"

"Heh, I never needed to."

"Forte, that's terrible…"

Forte smiles to himself, "I'm not exactly a good Navi though…"

Roll looks at Rockman in silence. As hot as non-consent sounds to her she wouldn't really like that. So, if she said no earlier today, would he really have not cared and did as he pleased anyway?

Forte turns to Roll, "Kind of nice that you were on top earlier, I've had girls bounce, but rarely ride. I know that bouncing up and down doesn't actually do much for ladies, you were in for your own pleasure, not trying to look sexy. I feel like during one night stands most girls try too hard to look sexy, not so much please themselves. Not sure if they're too embarrassed or what. Maybe it's just me though. But you, you're in for your own pleasure. The sexiest thing is when a girl actually wants it. And I must add, you're the cutest thing I've ever seen, the moment I first saw you I had to look down below, and I practically said to my cock: "Down boy, down," I'm a bit crazy for your body."

"You really think I'm that cute?"

"You're fucking sexy Roll," Forte starts to crawl over to the pink Navi. "You're like walking eye-candy, I've never had a girl make me so hard and so quick in my life, I just want to cum in you again and again."

"You know, I wouldn't mind that actually, if you want it," Roll turns around and gets on all her hands and knees, her head down. "Then come get it, big boy."

Forte lunges at her again, wrapping his arms around her midsection as his teeth bare down onto her neck, leaning up against her. Roll holds the two up with her strength. Forte starts to lick all over, pushing her hair to the side, feeling his arousal kick back in again instantly.

"Fuck me, Forte, fuck me SO hard, I want you deep inside me, cum in me again and again like the little slut I am."

Forte sits up on his knees and gives her butt a hard and loud slap, he looks over at Rockman's unconscious body facing them, he smiles evilly as he starts to insert himself back inside of Roll. 'Wish you could see this, you prick. You deserve it after all the agony you and your human put me through!'

Forte holds Roll down by her neck, her left cheek against the ground as he thrusts in and out of her, looking down between her and then back at Rockman, making sure to slap Roll's ass every time his gazes switch.

He came quickly, perhaps too quickly, not even holding it back, the thought of Rockman actually watching had this instinct take over him, using Roll like the play doll she is. He nearly forgot she was even alive despite her moaning, which only got louder. After he releases all inside her, Roll pushes herself forward and gets her tunnel away from him, she turns around and pushes him back on the ground again.

"It isn't nice to cum and let your partner hang there," she smiles. "You ever had a girl do reverse cowboy style on you, Forte?"

Forte shakes his head. Roll points at the sign and demands he leans up against it. Once there, Roll turns around, Forte sits up and feels Roll's entrance start to wrap back around him again, the walls closing tightly like a vice grip.

Roll looks back at him, and she starts to move toward him and toward the opposite end of the area. She reaches down to her clit and gives it the usual treatment of rubbing it in small circles, her other arm is grabbed at by the one she is sitting on.

Roll throws her head back, "Oh Forte, I want you to make me yours every night, you bring me so much pleasure."

She goes rough, much rougher than Forte had in mind, she rocks their bodies hard until she couldn't handle it, and she starts to cum like a geyser, calling out Forte's name.

Forte pushes Roll off once she was done, "Ok..." he pants. "Excellent," his hand goes back down to his still-standing erection.

Roll sits back on her butt, her legs spread, the wetness drips down. Forte stands up above her, stroking himself madly before her, he then came all over her face, spoon-fulls of white and sticky liquid getting all over her cheeks, and into her open and willing mouth.

When he finishes, she licks the corner of her mouth, "You still came once more than me," she reminds.

"As it should," he huffs triumphantly. "Today I didn't feel like a gentleman, I woke up in a very cranky mood. Besides, you were far more comfortable around me then I would normally allow! Don't you know what a huge threat I can be?!" He turns around toward the direction he came, he starts to walk away, but quickly turns back to Roll. "Thanks for this, don't forget to tell that damned Undernet King to meet me here, and only him, her, it, whatever gender it is! I doubt we will see each other again for a while."

Roll watches as Forte opens up a network portal and disappears. Part of her wonders if all of this really just happened, did she really have sex with him just to pass time until Rockman woke up? Even if it was his demand, she could've said no without him deleting her, right? This means she literally just wanted him for the sex, she just wanted his body, perhaps not as much as he wanted hers, at first anyway.

"Ugh," Roll whips her head around, Rockman is coming to! "Roll? Where are we?"

"We're heading to the new country."

"Oh, I don't remember anything, I know Gutsman and Glyde are there...hey, are you ok? You look worn out."

"I was just worried, that's all, we got attacked and you were shocked, now come on, we have to go and help the new country begin its network!"

Rockman slowly stands up, Roll follows. "Right! Let's go then! How long was I out?"

"Five minutes."

 **A/N: Can I just say that perverted Forte is my fave thing ever. Fun fact, this whole story was originally written for my ex-boyfriend. He had a thing for Roll, and I had a thing for Forte. The first chapter was actually his idea, he came up with the basic premise, and at my request, he wrote me a smutty fanfic! I asked him to write me a smutty Forte fic, however, what I got was kinda poorly written. I guess you can say that writing wasn't his forte! Ha-ha…yeah. So I took the liberty to rewrite his story, he loved it, and I continued it at his request. I still have two more to eventually post, but they need revising and editing, since all these four chapters have already been written a while ago. The reverse cowboy style was the position he wanted me to add in, first time I ever wrote a straight lemon with a female on top I think? Anyway, as I said, more to come!**


	3. The Third Offense

"It's already been a whole year since the marriage," Rockman walks over to his wife, Roll, and gives her a tiny kiss on the cheek. "Today has been fun, but I am tired, tomorrow is a big day ya know, Netto needs me to assist him at work, and Meiru needs you to accompany her on her business trip."

"Yes," Roll nods. "So I suppose we can't have a quickie?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just not in the mood anyway, look, I know this anniversary wasn't as planned, but I will make it up for you! I swear!"

"It's okay! Really! I understand. Today was rather hectic. Sleeping is okay."

"Night, my precious."

"Goodnight Rockman, sweet dreams."

All that occurred two hours ago. Netto and Meiru had celebrated their one year anniversary, along with their NetNavis; Rockman and Roll. But with the economy pressing forward so do the married couples. A very long day, and with very little breaks, stress has risen in the household, but that doesn't mean anyone is any unhappier, it just means less time for being with each other. Netto and Meiru had came home that night, plugged in their NetNavis to their computer in the office room, and went to their room to fall asleep within minutes.

Hardly much celebration, but their jobs need them, and their Navis didn't have it much easier. They had been with their NetOps all day, they saw what was happening, the nonstop working, it had been this way for a little bit more than a month now. But Netto and Meiru insist on working these long hours, they want to save up for a lovely vacation, a long one at that.

Roll is the only one who can't sleep. Rockman had fallen into a deep slumber in what seemed like seconds. She, to put it lightly, has been frustrated lately, sexually frustrated to be more precise. She wants to make love to her husband, but Rockman needs sleep, _she_ needs sleep too, but sleep is something she just can't grasp.

'Ugh,' the pink Navi sighs, looking at her sleeping husband on the floor, then up ahead at the nothingness inside the old computer. 'This isn't fair, he seems fine, we've only had sex twice since our marriage, it just isn't right! I don't get it at all. We have no time to improve either, I can't get these perverted thoughts out of my mind! Maybe I could just...'

Roll's hand goes down her body, she looks at Rockman whose turned away from her, facing the other side. She reaches the area between her legs and bites her lip softly.

'Oh Rockman, you just don't know, I can't explain why I'm this way. Ever since my first encounter I've been like a mad dog when it comes to sex.'

Yes indeed, her first true sexual encounter, it wasn't even with her own husband, but who she believes is his exact opposite; Forte. It was so nice, he had been so gentle with her, and so loving, almost as if he truly cared about her.

And the second time, which was just last month, oh boy that was different, it was wild, it was hot, it took her breath away, and she was used in a way she was never used before. He had been rough with her that time, she recalls the lusty looks he gave her, that slightly angry tone in his voice that nearly demanded she gave him whatever he wanted. She didn't want it at first, as with the first time, but she had grown to like it.

And she actually misses him...but not him for who he is, rather, she misses his body. He has what she lacks, that's obvious, and he has something that she currently desires; the male presence. Just the mere idea of him holding her down on the floor and banging her turns her on only more and more, she can feel herself only getting more wet down below, her fingers easily sliding inside.

'Oh Forte, it's wrong to desire you, as I am married and in love with Rockman, but...you're just so...desirable, my thoughts of you taunt me. I want you, I need you.'

A thought then came to her sultry mind, perhaps Forte is still around? After all, he had fled once Serenade arrived, a whole army apparently went with arrived. Serenade had not asked for the backup, and she told them to leave, but everyone refused, no one wanted Forte around, everyone feared him.

Roll stands up, it is wrong, but she can feel a small glimmer of hope, a quick search would be alright, she can risk the sleep, maybe Meiru will be too busy tomorrow to need her anyway, that's happened occasionally.

She feels nervous, and wrong, almost guilty, but she wants to see if she can find him. Of course, he could be very far by now, it'd be like a needle in a haystack, but it's a shot she's willing to take.

Roll finds herself entering another new Net Area recently created, it was normally filled with Navis by day, and very virus-free, but by night it is very quiet. The place isn't too far from her home, she and Rockman had came here a few times just to hang alone, so she knows the place pretty well.

If she didn't find Forte, well then perhaps the walk would help relieve her stress, and eventually help her get to sleep.

* * *

It seems like she's only been walking for two minutes when she sees something up ahead, it looks like a house.

'That's odd, that was never there before, and I've never even seen a house in the Cyber World before, perhaps I should check it out!'

Roll manages to reach the small house in no time, the door opens easily, and she finds herself in a bedroom-like room. The room has a large bed with a blue blanket, a small, round coffee table is not too far from where the bed sits. Then there is another door across the room, it's currently shut.

'I hope I'm not trespassing,' She turns back around and grasps the handle, but finds that turning it wouldn't open it.

She tries slamming herself into it, nothing. "Humph," she huffs "Is this a trap?"

"What are you doing in here?"

Roll spins around eagerly, "Forte!"

"Yes, it's good to see you again too," he sounded sarcastic. "Now answer my question."

"I just wanted to explore this new place, I've never seen a house here before."

"Well it's a trap set up by someone trying to catch me, humans, how pathetic, the door can open to get in, but can't open to get out."

"So, we're trapped?"

"Please, both you and I have amazing hacking abilities, we can easily find a way out, I just remained as the bed is rather comfy."

"Oh, so, how you been?"

Forte looks annoyed, "You seem happy."

"I haven't seen you in a while!"

"It was just a month ago, but someone being happy to see me is a first."

"Oh, well, I was hoping, perhaps, well..." she starts to walk closer, shaking her hips a tad with every step she took. She reaches him, but he doesn't move. Roll smiles "Perhaps we could stay here for just a bit?"

"I'm not having sex with you," Forte brushes past the female Navi lightly, heading to the door instead.

The rejection feels both awful and embarrassing, "Well! I never said that's what I wanted!"

"Didn't have to, I can easily understand your body language. I have more important things to worry about right now."

"I just wanted some nice conversation!"

Suddenly Forte whips around, "And why would that be? Why do you wanna speak to me so badly then? You act as though we are friends! Just because we slept together twice doesn't make us any closer then we were before!"

Forte starts to advance towards Roll, in response, she starts to back off, she actually forgot he was ever even a threat for a second there. Her back is against the wall now, facing his glowing red eyes, he seems angry, pissed off if anything.

"I don't need any friends," Forte continues. "You know that I only _used_ you on both those occasions! You aren't my friend, you are only someone I kept alive because I think you're too cute to kill! But just because I spared you those two times, and let my guard down last time, doesn't mean I'm any less of a threat than I ever was to you! I can easily delete you right here and right now! I don't _love_ you, I don't _care_ for you, I merely think you're _attractive_! Ok? Don't come up to me and expect a friendly reply!"

Forte suddenly lunges at Roll and grabs her by the neck, he growls in her face. "I'm having an _awful_ month! And you treat me as if I'm someone you actually know!"

Roll's eyes started to tear up, admittedly she is scared, she really trusted him not to harm her, but here he was, forcing her back against the hard wall, gripping her neck with strong force. How could she let some stupid lust make her mind just forget who he really is?! Fantasy and reality need to be separated, and she knows that! Stupid, stupid, stupid! That one word runs through her mind again and again.

Suddenly, she is released, and she falls to her feet, Forte turns around again at the door. "Like I said, I'm having rough times...and I know you wanna be my friend, or, you did anyway, now you probably hate me, but I can't let anyone in my life, I need no one but myself. It's been that way for years, and it will continue to be that way. Maybe I once cared for others but it's not like that anymore."

Roll begins to feel anger, hatred, he's right, she _had_ wanted to be friends with him, but after he threatened her life like that she's not sure if she can even stand the sight of him. "Let's just get out of here," she says in a low and cold voice.

"Nah, I'm tired," Forte turns toward the large bed. "We can later."

"You're kidding me!"

"Nope, I am not the one to joke around."

Roll watches as Forte sits at the edge of the bed and starts to make his way more inward toward the middle. She could scream at him, she wants out! She can't stand just looking at him! In frustration, she heads to the other room, the one he had came from earlier.

Forte watches as the pink Navi goes to the other door, that room is very dark, it has nothing in it.

'Stupid Rockman, stupid humans, everyone is so pathetic, I must get stronger, I must get more power, they're finding me, they're trapping me, but I won't give up...' Oddly enough, he finds his thoughts begin to aim at Roll. He felt a small tear at his cold heart, perhaps he was a bit too rough, after all, she's cute, and possibly a potential friend-

Did he really just think that?!

'The hell's wrong with me lately? I need sleep...'

Minutes go by, Roll is back to where she was before, her fingers between her legs below, loving herself, she needed the stress gone, and she had reached her first orgasm in a long time within minutes.

'Ugh,' she rests her arms off to her sides. 'I can't believe I'm stuck here, no, I can't, if he wants sleep, too bad! I'm getting out of here!'

The door to the darker room swings open, Roll angrily steps out, marching her way to the main door, she prepares her yellow antennas that circled her head. They aim at the door, and she starts to see what she can do.

Forte watches, he shakes his head as Roll grunts in frustration. Roll then falls to her knees, a small shock wracked her body. The door has some strong security, it requires a password, a random numerical one at that. What is worse was the password is fifty numbers long! And guessing incorrectly delivers a shock.

"Ugh! This is too frustrating!" Slowly she stands back up, but she then realizes something is at her feet, a piece of white paper. "Huh? What's this?" She reaches for it, grasps it, and then stands back up again fully.

And then she felt a presence behind her. She blushes, the pink forming on her cheeks as she feels a hand reach around and go between her legs.

"You know," Forte purrs. "I've been thinking, perhaps I was a tad too rude earlier, I really am not that bad of a Navi, and I could smell you, you have such a strong, female scent. And you just now bending down to take that paper, yes that was it for me."

Roll drops the tiny paper as Forte turns her around and heads right at her mouth, her head is tilted towards his, his one hand stroking between her tightly closed legs, the other sliding around her body to her breast.

The kiss involves much more tongue than anything, and Roll feels Forte pushing her body against the wall next to the door. Her legs are spread apart and she feels something hard start to rub against her crotch. Two hands are at each breast, and a tongue, and occasionally some teeth, at her soft neck.

"Forte...you're hard already?" Roll moans out.

"Of course, I was actually for a while. I know what you were doing in there, I listened to you through the door. Shall I make you happy? Do you want this deep inside you?"

"Yes, please, I need you inside me," at that, his hands start to slide down her body, he is right up against her.

"Heh, if you insist."

Roll feels her body tighten as the tip of Forte starts to be inserted between her, he is teasing her, and himself, inserting the tip of his erection, taking it back out, and doing it again and again. He is biting softly at her neck, sliding his one hand up and down her body while doing the teasing.

That had went on shortly before he actually decided to go father inside, and then he would move away, but still remained inside. Roll bites her lip softly, her face goes red, Forte licks at her neck before going in farther. He releases a small groan as he managed to get himself in all the way inside. His hands at her hips, and she pulls herself close to him, her arms around his neck. Forte feels her fingers fiddle with his cloak, while he works himself down below between her legs. She ends up removing the brown cloth, tossing it to the floor.

Forte's fingers dig deeper into her hips as he thrusts into her, he places his lips back against her and leans her back against the wall tightly. Their kissing gets a bit wild rather quickly, the two are basically wrestling their tongues, although Forte ends up winning, which Roll doesn't mind, she likes being dominated after all. Forte pulls back and begins to reach down to her thighs, he pushes deeply inside. Her back aches from being against the hard wall, she desires for a position change, but seeing Forte grab at her thighs, she guesses he wants that too. Her arms around his neck get tighter, and he hoists her onto his hips, and she wraps her legs around him. His one hand goes back down below to grab himself, and he slides back inside. As he does that, Roll wraps her arms around him tighter, her legs follow. She moans and her back goes back against the wall as he starts to push himself deep in and then withdraw slightly.

Roll nearly throws her head back, almost forgetting the fact that she is up against a wall, Forte then hits the sweet spot inside. He is biting her neck, occasionally finding spots to suck on gently. Forte tries to prevent her from going up and down, rather he focused on in and out more, trying to get her to feel more pleasure. His hands are still down below, but this time he holds her bottom rather than her hips.

Roll is wrapped around Forte as if her life depends on it, she can feel him hitting that sweet spot again and again, it is overbearing for her within a good minute. "I-I think-!" She begins her climax, her chin resting on his shoulder, and she has her heavy release.

Forte slows and takes a small breather when she quieted down. He decides he wants a new position, though he admits this one is very nice. He backs off from her slowly, allowing her feet to reach the floor, she nearly falls, he thought it was cute in a way. He scoops her up quickly, she didn't expect it, and he brings her over to the bed. Roll is laid down sideways, Forte grabs her ankle and lifts it up in the air, he gets close, bends down, and the two shared a sloppy kiss that consisted of a lot of saliva. He then leaves her mouth and throws her one leg over his shoulder.

As Forte starts to reinsert himself, Roll feels a rather surprising gesture, Forte lightly brushes his finger against her silky cheek, she looks up at him, he is smiling, he seems happy, and he seems genuine too. It isn't the cocky or evil grin she's used to him giving, although she will admit, those grins are adorable. No, this one just seems like he is genuinely happy, even his eyes appear to soften up.

It is only mere seconds before Roll gets banged inside of again by Forte. Of course, Forte can feel her insides clutch him tightly, he knows he will end soon, he is simply too tired to hold back much longer.

"Why are you so tight?" he asks.

Roll doesn't answer, she simply replies with a "Harder!" In which Forte complies to easily.

Forte feels those well-known sensations, he tries his best to keep going, but Roll feels far too good inside, and looking at her precious face below, hearing those little squeaks and moans, only increases his arousal, making him want to fuck her as hard as he possibly could.

He gets closer, Roll sees him try to move up next to her so she moves back farther on the bed and lays on her back, allowing him to be on his knees before her. Forte silently looks down below at her lady parts, he sees his erection twitch in anticipation, since he fell out when she moved, this means that Forte has to reinsert himself back inside, which he does, much slower than ever. He only gets half way, he keeps his eyes below, noticing that he is throbbing quite noticeably. He grabs at Roll's hips and begins to thrust again, his face still far above her.

He speeds up his pace, his hands move so they are wrapping around her wrists, keeping her in place.

She allows him to completely dominate her, her legs bent up at her knees, he has complete access deep inside, and he is using that privilege in a very hard manner, he isn't going soft that's for sure, she doesn't have a problem with it, and clearly he's enjoying this.

Forte makes a small "nng" sound as he leans down toward Roll's ear piece, she starts to feel liquid pour inside her, filling her up in seconds. Forte doesn't even slow down until Roll reaches her second climax, which is shortly after he released every drop of his juice inside her. When she was done spilling all over him, Forte moves out of her, and then plops on his back beside her. The two just lied there, breathing somewhat heavily. It was Forte who had spoken first.

"You're amazing." he says.

Roll smiles "You made me this way."

"I love fucking you so much, I wish we could do this every day, you have no idea what an amazing cunt you have, it's always so warm and wet and tight, I could go on!"

"But you're the one that makes me like that, and hey, you're really good at this, you're strong, and a genius, I'm hoping myself we can do this again."

Forte frowns, "I will see if I can come around...maybe every once in a while..."

Roll turns to him, he's so cute, honestly Forte may seem big and bad, okay he doesn't seem bad, he _is_ bad, but not big, if anything he has a very youthful look to him.

"You let me have more orgasms this time, you only had one."

Forte keeps his gaze up at the ceiling, "I didn't allow it per say, it just happened. Besides, I focused more on you, I knew once I came then that would be the end, I'm really tired, I need sleep."

"So...what now?" she asks. "Are you going to sleep?"

"Yes, I will wake up early tomorrow, earlier than your humans do, and I will hack us out of here," Forte gets up and drags himself to the top of the bed. He smiles at her, "Come here."

Roll follows, they get under the covers, and Forte is on his back, she on her side, facing him. The two shut their eyes.

"Wait! That piece of paper!" Roll suddenly sits back up.

Forte groggily stirs, "What piece of paper?"

"Earlier I picked up a small piece of paper," she comments as she heads for the door. "Here it is!" She bends down and picks it up, "It has words on it. It says: "You are being watched by cameras…" so this whole time…" her voice trails off at the end.

Forte looks up at her, her face is blank and she drops the paper. He simply pulls the blanket back up.

 **A/N: If you guys liked this one you may love the next one! The next one contains bondage and other kinky things. I won't give too much away, you'll have to wait~**


	4. The Fourth Offense

**A/N: So, here it is, I'm sure someone will like this one. Be warned, this chapter is a bit more kinky (experimental in a way) than the previous chapters. I mean, there's whips, role-playing, toys, blood play, asphyxiation, a bit of name calling, anal insertions, stuff like that. Just wanna say now in case someone here isn't into such things, save you the time.**

Forte easily breaks the seal that held the door tightly shut, he looks behind at Roll, who is sitting on the bed.

"You know how long I waited for you to wake up, right?" Roll inquires.

"Hey, it's still early okay, it's 4 in the morning, much earlier than I'd prefer," Forte says stubbornly. "Now go back to wherever you came from."

"May I see you again sometime soon?"

"How about tonight?" Forte seems a bit eager, only to be disappointed when Roll shook her head.

"Can't, work, gotta help Meiru."

"Oh...well, the day after?"

"How about next week, Wednesday night."

"I can do that, how about you meet me right here?"

"Seems reasonable, but we'll meet outside this house, I have a feeling this thing won't be here much longer since you so easily broke the lock."

"Alright, I shall meet you here next Wednesday, come by the same time as last night, I shall await."

Roll stands up, she walks past the lone Navi, when she reaches back outside she turns back and sees that he is already gone, much to her surprise.

'He sure is quick,' Roll knows she needs to get back home ASAP, so she rushes back, running at a decent past.

* * *

Roll was working to the best of her ability. Meiru is very stressed with her work. That she couldn't do much about, but what she could do is comfort her NetOp, reassure her that everything will be alright. Apparently the economy is really bad now, a huge world war is happening and their country of Netopia is very small, and somehow got involved in the whole thing, even though it was originally trying to stay out of it. Roll chose not to pay much attention to that, all she knows is that a huge bomb had stuck the northern area, but other countries are trying to help.

"You think that with a war they'd want more workers to help, thus the economy would boom, but no," Meiru complains. "It isn't right! They prefer technology to real workers!"

The two are on a bus, going home one afternoon after a long day, the business trip has ended. Roll has to meet up with the shadow of the Net tonight, as promised, that she finds herself looking forward to.

"Things will get better." Roll says, hoping that her friend would stop being so sad, at this point, it's all she could really do, Meiru is really down.

Meiru sighs, "I'm sorry Roll, I don't mean to worry so much."

"Stop, it's ok, let's just go home, you can drink some hot chocolate and watch a movie with Netto, doesn't that sound nice? Cuddling in his arms as you guys watch a movie?"

"It does, thanks for cheering me up."

"We've known each other for years, we've had each other's backs then, and it won't change now!"

Meirus grins, Roll always makes her happy, even if she finds herself not believing anything she says, it's the thought that she's always trying.

'Makes me wonder what Forte and I will do tonight,' Roll's mind wanders. 'What will we do, of course I know what we will do! But I mean how will we do it? What does he have up his sleeve this time? Something super hot? I highly doubt it will be soft and sweet, not with that look he gave me.'

Roll's mind wanders yet again as she questions herself, isn't this a bit wrong? She's married and sleeping with another man.

'I love Rockman, I just lust after this other Navi,' Roll can feel the shame press against her chest. Sleeping with Forte is nice, while she's in the heat of the moment, but she has that pang of guilt. What's even worse is that last time she actually went out her way to _look_ for him, hoping that he would want her.

'And he wasn't interested at first, and I was disappointed,' she knows what she is doing isn't right, but she finds herself thinking of him often, how he makes her feel, what he brings to the table that spices her life up. Rockman can't do that, not that it's his fault, but he's always so tired, Roll isn't mad at him for that. She herself is very worn out.

'Forte's lucky he can sleep a lot,' Roll rolls her eyes. 'I mean he sleeps quite a lot I hear.'

The ladies arrive home in their small town of ACDC in about 40 minutes. Coming from the city, DenTech City to be more precise, takes some time. For Meiru, the train ride back means it is a small amount of time for some rest. Roll wakes her up once they arrive home. Of course actually coming inside the house is the best part. Meiru gleefully gets herself in her husband's arms, they kiss, and the two made sure that their Navis saw each other through the PET screens. They then proceed to jack-in their Navis into a single computer, it was their working computer, the one that the two slept and spent private time in. The humans went to have some sweet late lunch together as the Navis held onto each other.

"I missed you Roll," Rockman buries his nose in Roll's neck and gives a small, loving kiss. He then pulls away and looks into her eyes. "You okay?"

"Just tired, I'm glad to see you too, Rockman, it was a long business trip, for a job not that far away."

"The hotel didn't treat you guys badly did it?"

"Nope, it was four stars. Meiru said they have the best strawberry shortcakes in the world there, I'll admit I wish I could've had some! She seemed so happy eating it!"

Rockman smiles, his eyes closed, "I'm just happy you guys don't have to do that again for a very long time."

"Believe me, we're happy too."

That night the four watched a movie together. Meiru, as Roll predicted, was in Netto's arms. Rockman and Roll were of course separated in their own PETs, but were happy none less. It was quiet, peaceful, and sweet family time. When it was over dinner had been served, and eventually it was time for sleep. The Navis were jacked back in the computer.

Rockman stretches his arms around his head and lies on the floor, "It's been quite a long day."

"Mm-hm," Roll agrees. "Goodnight."

The two share a kiss, and Roll waits for Rockman to fall asleep.

* * *

"Rockman?" Roll pokes her husband lightly, not trying to wake him up, rather, she wants to be sure he's asleep.

Out like a light, now is her chance.

The pink Navi stands up. She takes one last look at her husband, the love of her life, and proceeds to leave. She travels off into the public area, retracing her steps until she reaches the last place where she met Forte. Only instead of the house, which was a trap set up to catch Forte, there is a single gravestone, two statues surround it, statues of Forte.

'Seems like he doesn't want to have a low profile anymore I suppose,' Roll walks up to the gray gravestone and reads the worn-out label stuck on it.

"God of Destruction."

"Quite the title, huh? I came up with it myself."

Roll turns around, "Evening, Mr. NetNavi God."

"Evening, mistress," Forte grins. "Perhaps you'd like to see what's inside?" He takes a step forward and gestures at the gravestone.

Roll shrugs, "Sure." She feels quite eager.

Forte looks at the large gravestone and it opens on one side. Much to Roll's surprise it looks like there is an inside much larger than the outside, it is also pitch-black. "Just hold my hand and follow me, I promise you won't trip over anything," Forte is already stepping inside, he extends a white hand at Roll.

A pink hand found its way inside of the white one, and she follows the male Navi inside.

Four steps and the two reach the floor. They only walk a few paces before Forte lets go, and he says: "Wait here." So she does. The door shuts, and a small, dim light on the ceiling turns on, on Roll's eyes open wide with shock.

The place has a dark look to it, there are a few tables around, a large contraction of sorts off to the side with metal things fastened to it, and several chains and rope are placed around on the floor and the ceiling. Overall, it looks like a torture chamber.

Roll's mind races, oh dear, this is gonna be different.

"Like?" Forte asks, pulling Roll closer by her arm. "I got some scientist fellow to help me make it! Long story short, I threaten to kill his Navi, but I spared him in exchange for this, it's my home, where I rest, it's also where I have the most kinkiest sex in the whole Net."

"This seems..." she simply can't find the right words, she feels astonished, and excited, but also a bit scared.

"Well, shall we get started?" Forte grins at his sexual friend.

"I guess, but where-" Roll is cut off as Forte picks her up bridal style and carries her over to one of the tables, where he rests her. The table is long, it has handcuffs embedded close to the top.

Roll lies there as Forte joins her, up on his knees between her legs. He bends down and goes straight for her mouth. She obliges and lets him in for the kiss, and of course their tongues met at the usual wrestling match, neither side showing any sign of weakness. Meanwhile Forte grabs Roll by the arms and starts to move them up above her head. She is a tad unsure and nervous, as she finds her wrists being covered by metal cuffs of sorts, keeping them in place at the table.

Forte lifts his head up then, even with the dim light she can easily make him out, he wears an almost evil smile, although she's used to that grin by now. He speaks seductively, "Don't you worry, I'll start you off easy. Now tell me dearest, do you think that pleasure can come from pain?"

Roll narrows her eyes, "What's that supposed to mean? Sounds like a trick question."

Forte shrugs lightly, his eyes closing as he does, reopening them quickly he adds: "No tricks here, unpredictable moves perhaps, just trust me, you're going to like what I have in store for you."

"Don't I always?" Roll smirks. But she watches as Forte leaves the table, getting off atop her and walking off to the side to a more unlit area.

He comes back into better view carrying a bucket, Roll's eyes narrow again as Forte pulls out a blindfold, which is then wrapped around her head, covering her eyes.

"Now dearest," Forte begins. "From now on, until it's your turn to do the dominating, I want you to call me Master, I'm in charge here, got it?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Master."

"Heh, you got this," Forte gets back up on the table, he stands on his knees up and pulls down some rope that hung from the ceiling. "How flexible are you?"

"Flexible enough, Master."

Forte's excitement grew, he begins to tie each end of the rope at Roll's ankles.. He jumps off then and heads over to a pully, which isn't too far from the table, and he starts to pull, making Roll's legs go more closer to her head.

Roll feels herself stretching, but she's easily feeling okay, if anything this position is very arousing to her, she's exposed fully, and she anticipates what her Master has in mind. She knows this position can be very stimulating, but why did he ask about pain earlier?

Forte gets back up on the table, he leans into Roll's womanhood and breathes in and then out, "Smell as good as ever, my pet." He simply couldn't help himself and gave himself a small taste, he did dive his tongue inside her, but it doesn't last long, instead he grabs for the lubricant in his bucket and spreads it all over her vaginal area.

The slick substance is spread inside her, it feels nice having Forte move around inside, he even arches his finger up trying to aim at her G-spot, but he leaves her completely in a short time. She wants to have something in and stay in already.

But shortly her desires are answered! Something rather big is pushing its way in...but it isn't Forte, it doesn't feel real, it's much bigger, but it does feel right. The thing enters her is slowly, inserted deeper and deeper, Forte smirks and flicks the switch, causing the thing to turn on and start to vibrate. The sensations are quite lovely, the vibrator fits her nicely despite its size, and it's hitting her inner walls, causing them to squeeze around it harder.

The next thing though, was a bit unpredictable. Forte has a belt, a hard, leathery belt. He aims at her side and slaps her roughly, perhaps too roughly, sometimes he forgets his own strength. Roll jumps one she realizes that she's being assaulted, and she's fast to reply.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Roll demands.

"Just let it sink in," Forte says. "If you continue not liking it we will stop, trust me you might like it." He grits his teeth in annoyance as he feels that her demand turned him off a little. She's supposed to refer to him as Master as well.

"Like it?! It's painful!" Another lash, and she feels something else too...she can't really place her thumb on it, but it has a certain feel of authority on it.

And she kind of feels second thoughts.

Roll makes a small grunt as her side lashed at again, and again, Forte is enjoying himself, and Roll appears to be as well in seconds. He knew it, she likes it when he bites her, of course she's going to like getting whipped!

Forte moves, getting himself off the table, he gets right above Roll's head, he grabs her under the arms. He begins to her body towards him, her head dangles off the table, her legs and wrists still held in place, however. He whips her again, this time at her chest. She squeaks, her side is burning, now is her chest, but she notices that she's only twitching more and more in her lower region, it may be thanks to the lovely, pleasuring machine, sure, but she is sure that she is starting to really take a liking to the whipping.

Roll feels something brush up against her lips, knowing what it is, she opens her mouth and allows Forte to gain access inside her cavern. He doesn't waste time to slowly push himself as far as he can go. He has one hand whip Roll's chest, the other is at his mouth, he starts biting himself, and with every time he went back and then forward again, he would bite his index finger harder.

Roll's chest is being attacked by the belt again and again, she would feel her muscles tighten with every time, a pounding orgasm starts to wrack her whole body. While she is caught up in the moment, she bites down on Forte all the way inside her mouth, not too hard, but hard enough that he was stunned. It hurt, but he liked it, a lot.

Roll starts to practically scream out, she is moving a lot, Forte sets both hands around her neck as he continues to take advantage of her mouth, her air supply, if you can call it that here in the virtual world, being cut off. Not even being able to breathe, she struggles more and more, her orgasm has ended, but the pleasure continues to take her body, she almost couldn't take it.

She didn't know that it could feel _this_ good!

Forte has never seen Roll turn so red before, and she had never even been this loud, regards she's not quiet, but she wouldn't shut up, even with him abusing her mouth she was still whimpering quite audibly.

He lets go of her head and gripes her arms tightly, with himself close to his peak, he starts to shout. "Who's your master, huh? Who, slut, tell me!"

Roll does what she could to muffle out a "You." Forte asks again, Roll tries again as well. His grip goes to her neck before shoving himself deep into her mouth, allowing himself to squirt all down her throat.

With a sigh of satisfaction, Forte pulls himself out. He removes Roll from all her restraints as well as taking the love toy out of her. He removes the blindfold and smiles. Roll sits up, throwing her legs over the side of the table, she is still pulsing down there even and leaks love juices. Forte turns back to her and smirks, he walks over and goes to give her another kiss. While his tongue darts to hers, his fingers trail below to her wet inners, he closes the small space between him and had his body right up to her own. He feels his arousal pour all back again down below, part of him wants to just take advantage of her right here on the table, but the other part knew it was her turn.

"Alright, Mistress," Forte grins again. "It's your turn to do what you please to me, you know what a naughty boy I've been, don't cha?"

Roll feels a tad unsure what to do, it's her first time doing something like this, but her gaze falls on the contraction off to the side. It appeared to be a large frame. A smile runs across her face.

"C'mere," Roll stands up, Forte follows her as she points at the wooden frame. "There, this is where I shall punish you."

Forte looks at Roll with pleading eyes, "Oh no, please not that!"

Roll points again, "Yes, now hook yourself up!"

The large frame has cuffs, they are metal and attached to the wooden frame. One would cuff their legs right above their foot, they would be able to have the very tips of their feet against the wood. As for their arms they would have to grip the frame, as the cuffs were above the wrist area. Getting up there just required a small step ladder, which was right beside it.

"And what would you do if I refused?" Forte asks, a hint of sexual desire in his voice.

Roll sees a bucket not too far from where they stand, it is just in the light, she notices something sticking out of it that caught her eye. She picks it up, it is a whip.

"I will beat you, that's what," Roll's mouth turns into in a light, evil smile. She watches as Forte crawls over to her, and grips her leg.

"Anything but that oh please Mistress! I am not sure if I can take all this punishment after all! It might be too much for my body to handle!" The begging he does is a personal turn on for him.

Roll lifts her arm up, she hesitates, just for a bit, for that second she wasn't sure if she could actually hurt him, but she also reminded herself that Forte seems to want the whip to be a part of this sexual role-play. She brings the whip down on him, right across his back. He squeaks, and she sees him blushing.

"I gave you an order, slave! Now get in position or I will only punish you further!" Roll's voice sounds angry, of course she isn't actually angry, she likes her new role as dominatrix, if only they had the ability to change their outfits into something much more suiting and sexy for the occasion, but, they can make do with what they have.

Forte gets himself into place easily, he is cuffed up, he has to support himself, as besides his arms and legs, he has no other support. He's strong though, so he is able to hold himself just fine. Meanwhile Roll has a small look around as Forte gets into his new spot. She likes the things she finds, a lot. They're about to have some more fun.

Forte flinches as Roll whips his side, he squeaks every time, the pain pulses through his body. But he aches for more, he feels so much heat, especially in his lower region, he's almost desperate already.

Roll walks closer to the trapped Navi. She smiles, she has something in her hand, Forte can tell as it is balled up. She looks down at his erected love and then back up into his eyes.

"Oh my slave," she speaks. "I could see you want more, you've been so bad, so naughty, tell me, have you ever had something go up...inside this?" Her finger touch the very tip of his arousal, she gives it a small push and watches with amuse as it heads back in place.

Forte shakes his head as she continues to play with his need. H then whimpers softly as his dominator starts to lick the top right where his tiny hole lies. Her tongue swirls in that small area, then, with yet another evil smirk, she shows Forte a small screw, the thing she was secretly holding.

Forte feels the small metal object be pressed right up against his love hole. His grip tightens on the boards as Roll slowly starts to press it in. He shakes slightly as he feels himself start to stretch, it is painful, very painful, but of course the pain is also pleasurable. He begins to leak a bit, Roll's fingers became a tad wet with Forte's early juices. She ignores his leaking and presses the screw in all the way up inside, now only the larger end stuck out. She backs up, licks the sticky stuff off her fingers, and grins at her beauty, then at Forte's face, he seems to be having tears streak down and a bit of drool, he is also blushing quite fiercely. To her, that look made him look almost innocent, a look she didn't think he could have, though she can also see him begging for more.

And more she is going to give him.

Roll lifts her arm up, "Who's your Mistress?"

"You are!" Forte answers.

The whip comes down against his chest, causing him to squeak yet again. Roll continues, "I hope you're ready, slave, for its only just begun! Who's a bad boy?"

"I'm a bad boy!"

"That's right, you're a useless, dirty whore! That's what you are!" Roll whips his abdomen. Forte is shaking a bit more, his eyes are held shut, and he is had more tears going down his face.

Roll give him several more whips, his body now being covered in giant, purple lashes, some parts even have open wounds, blood drips down, going down his body eventually hitting the floor. Roll decides to try another thing. She walks behind Forte. "I'd love to fill all your holes?"

Forte feels his body getting harder to support, he is twitching so much, especially down there. The numerous cuts and gashes made his body sting harshly, he glances down and notices all the blood at the dark floor. She's really into this, he can't help but feel happy.

Roll doesn't say anything as she takes an ice cube from a freezer off to the side, the thing only has ice cubes inside. She takes her pointed finger and starts to rub the entrance of Forte's useless hole down below. Forte has never actually done anything with that thing before, but he is looking forward to what Roll has in mind, he is at her mercy.

Roll has her pointer and middle finger in her mouth, she makes sure they are nice and wet, dripping with her saliva, before pressing the pointer one up against Forte's tight hole yet again. Slowly, she starts to insert it. Forte only tightens up, and Roll whips his side again, which causes him to actually call out a cry of sorts.

Her finger gets closed by his walls inside, she keeps pushing on until she find what feels like another hole inside. Forte is practically panting at this point. Roll has her middle finger start to push up as well, even with her saliva, it seems he isn't lubricated enough, but she doesn't care.

Her middle finger pushes up to meet her other finger, and she begins to scissor him apart. Roll gets closer to his back, she drops the whip onto the floor, and goes to grab his erection with force. She strokes hard as her fingers push up into what seems like a second hole. The ice cube from earlier is inside her mouth, more specifically her left cheek.

Her hand in stops the dry stroking and she reaches down to one of his nuts, meanwhile her fingers press deeper inside until she hits a sweet spot, and he cries out.

'Bingo,' she thinks and tugs at his left ball slightly.

She begins to thrust her fingers in and out, it isn't all that easy, since he is really tight, but she forces her way out and back into him anyway. Her other hand squeezes his sensitive testicles, going back and forth with each one, moving them slightly in the progress. She also has her teeth dig into his side at a red area where he was whipped earlier, it bleeds and she tastes the metallic-like substance as some enters her mouth, but most drips down his body. She pulls away and laps at the blood, feeling rather aroused at the sight and smell of the red liquid. She notices her teeth marks, and aims back down, gnawing at his cracked and bleeding skin.

Forte feels himself start to go overboard, he is being rather noisy and twitching everywhere. That one spot deep inside his bottom is driving him nuts especially, he's never had that stimulated before, he can't help but ask himself why he hadn't tried shoving anything up there before. Of course, that thought leaves quickly, he can't think with all this pleasuring pain wracking his whole body.

Roll takes the ice cube from her mouth, removes her fingers, and starts to insert it inside of Forte. She knows he's at his peak, but with the screw planted into him, he can't squirt, and it seems like it that is painful for him.

"Awwww," Roll walks around to the front of Forte. "Is Forte trying to ejaculate?" She was baby-talking. She starts to undo his cuffs, making him drop to the ground on his feet.

"Can I take it out?" Forte asks.

"Hey! Did I ask you to speak?!" Roll yells.

Forte gets down on his knees, he is still shaking, and in much pain everywhere, but down below feels almost weird to him, having his juices stuck there and all, not being able to drip out.

"Yes, we are done, take it out."

Forte removes the screw, gritting his teeth as he does so. Once it is out, his white fluids pour out onto the ground, he sighs as he feels a little relief.

Roll sits on the floor before him, "Now what?"

"Well, I think I'll take charge again."

"Okay," she giggles. "Master."

Forte stands up and picks up Roll and takes her over on top of the other table, closer to the entrance, but off alongside a wall. She is placed down on her back, and shown a small pair of handcuffs that were obtained from below. They are pink, fluffy, and around her wrists in seconds. She then finds a piece of duct tape around her mouth. The last thing however, appears to be something that horse trainers use to train their horses; a riding crop.

She has her eyes locked onto Master's for a bit, he has such a lustful look, it makes herself squirm. She is moved then, onto her elbows and knees, her wrists stuck together. Forte gets behind her, and a small smack of the riding crop lands right onto the side of Roll's behind. She squeaks, and feels herself nearly cumming from just that. Again this happens, she moans this time. Her hair is firmly grabbed at, and down below she feels something be pushed up against her. He slowly starts to enter her, first time tonight his penis actually goes inside her vagina. Movement has began, with every two thrusts into her she has a small whip lash at her side, back, butt, anywhere really. He only gets rougher though, slamming himself into her, hitting her harder, and yanking her hair back. Roll has her head down onto her cuffed wrists then, her legs spread more, the air smells of sex, literally.

"Like this, Slave?" He asks, giving her a whip onto her thigh, making her almost scream out. "Do you even realize what a whore you are? Enjoying getting punished like this? You should be ashamed of yourself. For such shameful acts I think I'll only punish you harder. Would you like that?"

The riding crop lands onto her side again and again. Her body naturally moves down, feeling the pleasure getting too much, she is too sensitive and weak to sit up like that. Of course that didn't stop him from continuing what he did, actually from this position he is hitting her inner sensitive spot only more, making her shout out rather than squeak cutely like earlier. It is far too much for her to take, the complete domination and ongoing assaults from every punishment was making her orgasm come on intensely. Forte calls her names, he compliments how tight she is inside, he groans a little, and is words do wonder to her, he is making this whole thing sound dirty and wrong, and she loves it.

The master of the two notices his slave suddenly getting much wetter, if that were possible, he didn't think so, but it happened. He begins to feels her climax. She starts by getting tighter, then clear liquid shoots out of her, landing at the table below them. The tape makes her words a bit incoherent for him to understand, but he thinks she is shouting "Master", and possibly a "Please stop" as well while her orgasm happened.

She went on having her lovely peak for at least thirty seconds, but even afterwards the pleasure still didn't stop and she craves more and more, and a few seconds later she feels yet another peak rising. She almost couldn't take it, part of her wanted to stop, it was far too much, but the other part never wanted it to stop. The room is getting swirly, she finds it hard to make out what is happening. Never before has she felt this much pleasure.

Again, she has a powerful orgasm that seems to wrack her body hard, the one claiming to be her master feels more proud than he's ever had before, his ego inflates as Roll calls out incoherent words again, and she drips love juices and shakes violently. The Master himself had reached a peak while she had gone onto a third, he makes sure to release it all deep inside, but apparently it finds its way out, dripping out of Roll's hot tunnel along with the many other juices she had produced.

The tape be rips off her mouth, and she pants. He leaves her body, weakly getting up onto the floor. Her handcuffs are also removed, and she plops forward.

"You're...the fucking best," Roll pants.

"Tell me something I don't know," Forte responds, looking at all the liquid on the table. He can see it glistening, most of it is hers, but he sees his own thick, white past there as well. It looks filthy, but hot at the same time.

"I nearly forgot what was happening! No lie! That was incredible! I had an orgasm three times in a row! I didn't know that was even possible!"

"One of the advantages to being a women, you can have a tons of orgasms."

"Wow..."

"Care to take charge for one more round, Mistress?"

"Give me a sec..."

Fort sits on the floor patiently, he is a tad tired too, though he isn't all-out panting like earlier, and like how she is now. He swallows and remembers the feeling he felt below as she had those three orgasms. He reaches below and grabs at himself, already a semi forming. He honestly is surprised how hypersensitive his skin feels, he slowly rubs his hand up and down and breathes quietly.

Roll sits up, she notices him stroking himself and yells. "Hey! Stop that!"

Forte does, his eyes wide. He stands up and heads back over to the first table and picks up that bucket from earlier. Inside are black wires, a gag, a strap-on, and a small razor, that razor is small but the edge is quite sharp.

"You don't actually want me to cut you do you?" Roll asks as he heads back over, noticing the things inside the bucket.

"I'm at your mercy." he shrugs. "Besides, you are in charge."

Roll feels a little dumb asking him that question, she hoped she didn't just ruin the mood of the whole thing.

She gets on the floor and sits before him and begins to tie his arms together using the wire. She then wraps the gag into his head, it has a large ball on it, and that is placed into his mouth.

He is on his side on the cold floor below, he wears almost a frightened look on his face. His mistress only grins at that. She began to attach the strap-on around her, pointing it directly at her slave. She reaches into the bucket and finds something else, something she didn't see at first glance, it is a black collar that has the word "Pet" written on a golden chain. Of course it finds its way around her slave's, or now she likes to call Pet, neck.

"Bet that ice cube is still stuck up there isn't it?" She asks. "Melting slowly, I imagine." She forces him onto his back and leans over his body, with the tiny razor in hand, she aims at his neck and starts to suck on his skin, which feels a bit soft. She gives small licks, but won't stop the sucking. She brings up her hand holding the razor and holds it before his arm, which is held close to the other thanks to the wire. She sits up, there is a mark on her pet's skin where she had sucked, she grins wide and locks eyes with him, he looks dazed. She rests the end of the blade at his skin on his one arm, he appears almost worried. A small cut, tiny, but it's enough to make him wince, it still is painful, a cut's a cut after all.

She then brings her mouth down to the small cut, which is only about three inches, not even, and rests her lips on it. She starts to lightly suck up the red liquid that slowly made its way out of the Navi's body. Her head is brought up then, and she decides to give another cut, this time about five inches, it's right next to the other cut. She would then lick tenderly at the blood.

She decides to go a bit deeper into the act. She has her fingers in her mouth, making sure they are very wet, before aiming down below once again at her pet's entrance. While she gets the small hole ready, she gives him another cut on the other arm, getting deeper, but no bigger than the second. More blood, more pain, but nothing he couldn't handle. Her fingers get more saliva, and then another cut, about seven inches, above the other third she made, this one is much deeper, drawing much more blood.

It is very pleasuring for both the Navis, for her she got to be in command, conducting the whole thing, for him, well, he loves the small pain he was getting, and she was starting to actually insert her fingers back into him. Soon he will have something much larger inside.

The mistress leading this whole act begins to insert the large strap-on hard plastic inside of the one below. He starts to breathe faster, no louder, just faster as she the inserting process is drawn out. Slow movement is made with her hips, she aims at his neck again, licking him all over, sometimes biting, and the razor cuts at his other arm, deep gashes drawing out a lot of blood.

The strap-on, now taking a pause deep inside, is pulled back out, before going in deeper, the mistress starts to lap at the new cut she had just made. Another thrusting motion, she is going slow, she doesn't want him in too much pain, not there, anyway.

She creates a small rhythm using her hips once again in seconds. She starts to cut at his chest, avoiding the bruise from the whip earlier. She makes small circles around his Navi emblem with the razor, hitting the edges of his legitimate scar as well, her other hand heads to his arousal, and after spitting on it, starts to stroke it at a decent speed.

This abuse feels amazing for the receiver Navi. He feels a cut being made right below where his neck starts. So close. This is sending him off the edge. 'Just a little farther,' he tells himself. 'She's so close.'

His Mistress had given him a deep kiss then, her tongue playing onto his, it is a very wet kiss, full of lust and desire, her stroking gets faster, her thrusts doing the same.

His arm is getting cut at again and again, they are small, many going on top of another. The smell of blood is heavy in the air, there was so much of it dripping off the darker Navi. She had left his mouth and lifts his arm up, taking the other with it, as it is cuffed, she shows him her masterpiece. He likes the sight, the red liquid oozes its way down his arms, there is just so much, it would take a lot of healing programs to clear that up later.

Faster and faster, she is deep, hitting that sweet spot again and again. He starts to release himself, the white liquid coming out little at first, then much more spurts out, it all went by fast. She then leaves him alone, and removes her toy out of him, but not before giving a tiny peck on the cheek.

He is released from his bounds, and they are done for the night. The final round over, they rest before Roll had to bid him a farewell.

"I can come by next week," she says happily.

"Really?" Forte's hopes rise up.

"Of course!"

"Nice, I have more positions in mind we can try, and I can see about more kinky stuff."

She stands up on her feet, "Okay, and Forte?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you, you're amazing at sex."

Forte chuckles slightly, "Why thank you, but you've really become amazing yourself, have a nice night."

Roll nods, she turns and opens the door to the gravestone, she will just have to explain that all the dark marks on her skin are just random virus assaults, Rockman will buy it no doubt. Besides, when she gets jacked-out, they'll go away.

But she has to admit, she is quite happy, not only was she having some really good intimacy, but she feels that, even if just a bit, Forte is slowly becoming a better NetNavi. Maybe, someday, he will be with her forever, as friends.

'Maybe someday,' she repeats to herself. 'But until then, guess I'll just have to keep seeing him secretly.'

Although, until then, sleep sounds really good right about now.

 **A/N: So initially this was the final chapter, this is where I ended it. But I had thought about making another chapter before. Should I? Was this chapter too much? Should I only have them try different positions if I make another chapter? Or should I have them try new toys? I dunno, I would love to hear what others suggest though, don't be afraid to tell me what kind of things you would like to see them do. Even if I don't like a suggestion, I will consider it, I'm a pretty kinky chick if ya couldn't tell, so I am open to almost any thought/suggestion. I do have something in mind if I continue this, but I won't say what it is! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this, keep checking back in case I decide to continue this, for I most likely will.**


	5. Caught During The Fifth Offense

**A/N: Are you surprised? I did say I'd make a most likely make a new chapter, didn't I? Anyhow, thanks to those who favorite'd, followed, and even the one guest who decided to review. View-wise this is my most popular story as of right now, so to show my gratitude I decided to make a new chapter! Here you go you perverted bastards, I love ya x3**

It all happened, that really all happened. The rope, the whips, the toys, everything! It actually happened, it wasn't some dream, it wasn't a thought, it actually happened.

That thought rang through Roll's head again and again all while she bolts home, eventually landing back into her homepage. Yes, she had taken part of what is probably one of the most kinkiest things to ever happen within the Cyberworld. The pink NetNavi huffs, she glances at the sleeping figure on the floor; her husband, the Navi she is married to, the one she swore to remain loyal to.

Her steps are slow and careful, Rockman appears to have stirred a little, as before she left, he was facing left, but now, it seems that he is facing right. Normally, she wouldn't notice such a small detail, but tonight, she made sure to remember which way he was facing before she left. She felt that it may be important, and here he is, facing the opposite direction. She only prays that he wasn't awake at all, she would hate to lie to him, because if he was awake, and he asks tomorrow where she was, she would have to tell him that she simply went out for a walk.

And then there's the bruises.

All along her pink flesh are these gashes, many are purple, some still a deep shade of red. She told herself that she would lie to him, tell him that while she was out she was attacked by viruses. She was attacked alright, but it wasn't a virus.

Luckily there's a simple way to get rid of these bruises right now, all she has to do is jack-in to Meiru's PET, and then right back into the PC! So, she does just that, good as new! Roll smiles and then sits down onto the floor, now behind Rockman. She smiles down at her love, but the smile turns to a frown. A hand reaches out and she gently caresses his cheek, she does love him, she really does, she would give up sleep just to spend more time with him. She sighs and lays down, facing upward at the top of the homepage, her eyes close, and she attempts to sleep.

Next to her, Rockman frowns, just where the heck did she go earlier?

* * *

"Good morning Rockman, Roll," Netto chirps happily. Today is a good day, as he is off from work.

"Rockman, Roll, good morning!" Meiru's voice came next, her happy voice singing. She is also off.

The NetNavis greet their NetOps in unison, smiling happily.

"Meiru and I are gonna go in the kitchen for some coffee, we'll let you two stay in the PC for a bit and then come back when we are done."

"Sounds good," Rockman smiles. He's thankful that lately Netto and Meiru would allow him and Roll to stay in the PC for a little bit, this way, the two are able to see each other face to face for a little bit, maybe even have a private conversation.

A private conversation with Roll, Rockman actually desires just that.

"We'll be back then," Meiru reminds as she and Netto head toward the kitchen.

"Okay," Roll responds, she then turns happily to Rockman, but he is frowning, he seems almost nervous. "Rockman, what's wrong?"

"Roll, about last night."

Roll's smile fades, she feels her chest tighten, "What?"

"I'm sorry for not kissing you before I went to sleep," the blue Navi leans in and gives his wife a peck on the lips.

Roll blushes, then she smiles, "It's okay! You were tired, so was I!"

Rockman fakes a smile.

* * *

A week goes by, it's currently late. Roll has waited for this night to come, she knows who will be around, and she is excited to go and see him. She glances at Rockman, who is still awake, sitting next to her. She's noticed that within the past week he's been staying up a little later to talk to her, despite how tired the two of them are.

Finally, Rockman lays down, "Okay, well, it was another busy day, perhaps we should get some sleep."

"Right," Roll agrees, laying down as well.

"Good night Roll, I love you."

"Love you too."

Rockman leans forward and gives his love a kiss on the lips, backing up then with a smile before turning over to sleep. And now the waiting game, in order to leave, Roll has to wait until he's out. An hour passes by, though it feels more like two. The pink Navi silently says her husband's name, when she gets no response, she stands up. She walks away a few feet before stopping in place, looking back at Rockman before turning back around to leave.

Rockman sits up.

Outside, Roll now wanders Den Area 1. She quite easily navigates though until she reaches Den Area 5, this was the place where she met him last time, however, it seems that the statues and the gravestone are nowhere in sight. Roll frowns, but then she hears a voice behind her.

"Looking for me?"

She smiles and turns back around, "Hi Forte!"

"Evening, Roll."

Roll steps forward, swaying her hips as she does so, "So, what are we going to do tonight?"

"I've thought about it, I have a few different ideas, I'd like to take you somewhere else though, if that's alright."

"Sure, but where? The Undernet?"

"Actually, I'm thinking of us going to Graveyard."

"That area? I heard from Rockman that tombstones are everywhere and that it's ominous, sounds neat! Let's go!"

"It is a bit dangerous, so just stay close to me."

Roll gets the urge to giggle, but she holds it back. Something about Forte protecting her is rather adorable. Who else would get such a treatment?

What the two didn't know is that not too far off was another figure, and he watches rather closely.

* * *

Roll wouldn't lie, the place is rather spooky. They did have a few virus encounters on the way, and they continued all the way until they read a rather large opening. Forte ended up easily blasting anything away that stood in their path, Roll couldn't help but admire his strength as he did so, it was sexy to say the least. He's just so powerful, so strong, honestly she can't help but ask herself if he's this strong than how is Rockman able to beat him? How can anyone beat him? Her husband must be stronger than she thought if he is able to take this Navi down.

"This is a nice place," Forte says. "I actually fought Rockman here many years ago, there used to be a tombstone here, I remember telling him that it was his. I honestly wanted to bury him alive, I was just so angry."

"But you're alright now?"

"I haven't really been angry for a while now, besides, how can I be so upset knowing that now I have you where no one can hear you scream?"

Roll grins, "Oh? You plan on making me scream?"

"Oh I plan on doing so much more than that, my sweet Roll. Let's just say that you'll be begging for more."

"I would love it if you would cum inside me again and again."

Forte smirks, "Can and will be done." He steps before her and takes her in his arms, one hand reaches down behind her and pets her inner thigh, the other remains on her bottom. He brings his lips to her neck and begins to nibble, not wasting much time to get straight to the biting. Roll keeps her arms around his back under his cloak, feeling him up and down. Her fingers pinch him in several places, but she prefers to keep her hands lower on his own bottom, when pinching grew boring, she would squeeze and smack, she even calls him a "Dirty boy," in the process.

And suddenly, Roll pushes Forte away, her arms go straight to his cloak, which she rips off. She then has her hands at his shoulders and pushes. He takes the hint and gets on his knees. "Before you get creative with whatever you have planned, I would like it if you would do me this one favor," she grabs him by his helmet and shoves his face in her crotch. Forte places his hands onto her hips as he begins to lick at her, getting his tongue up and between her folds. She groans in satisfaction.

Not too far off, Rockman hid behind a tombstone. He glances around and notices his wife, the love of his life, standing. Right before her, on his knees, is a Navi who he once considered to be a threatening enemy. Forte had disappeared long ago shortly after his defeat in that exact spot where the two stood, and he hasn't heard of him since. But, Rockman had a dream, it was a dream where he passed out, he tried to look at a disk, and then it shocked him. While he was out, Forte arrived, and he had sex with Roll. That was a while ago, when Rockman and Roll went to go and help a new country build their main area. There was something about a fake GutsMan, Rockman can't remember.

And then, not too long ago, Rockman had woken up in the middle of the night, Roll missing. Later that night, she had come back, but she was still gone for a long time. Rockman got suspicious, he was originally going to ask Roll where she was, after all, what if that dream was real? It couldn't have been, unless Forte had raped her, but in the dream…she _liked_ it. She wanted it, she _wanted_ him.

Rockman bites his lower lip as he watches Roll throw her head back and shout in ecstasy. It really was real, it had to have been, because right before him is a scene that he never would've imagined. How long has this been going on for? Does she like Forte? Does he like her? And why?!

Forte backs off, his entire lower face is soaking wet, he feels Roll grab him under his chin and lift his head back, "You did well," she spoke. She trails a finger over his lower cheek, getting it nice and wet before placing it in her mouth. "So, this is what I taste like?"

Forte wipes his face off using his cloak, "Now that your nice and wet, why don't we get straight to the point?" He stands up and she looks down, she smiles at his erection. Forte pushes her against one of the tombstones, their faces get close. "I brought something with, not sure if you noticed," he reaches at his arm, a black cloth is wrapped around him. Roll watches as he unties the cloth, then, it goes around her eyes. Once that is around her, he grabs at himself below and begins to rub himself between her legs, he can feel a whole lot of wet liquid dripping down onto him. He lets go of himself and grabs her hips once again, rubbing himself back and forth between her.

"You lied, you said you wanted to get straight to the point," she says.

"Shut up, I'll tell you when to speak."

Oh he wants to play _that_ game, does he?

Forte begins his body as close to hers as he can, he bites sharply at her neck, digging his fangs into her skin. Roll yelps, and this earns a hard smack at her hip, of course, she yelps again, and again, Forte smacks her hip. His friction below speeds up, and he feels himself beginning to drip, he removes his teeth and begins to lap up the blood on her neck.

And that's when they heard something, Forte stops dead in his tracks, Roll lifts up the blindfold. The two look off to their side cautiously, they both could've sworn that they heard a stifle cry of sorts. Forte growls angrily, "Hey! Whoever is there, stop fapping and come out of hiding!"

Silence fills the air, tension rises in both Forte and Roll. Forte in particular gets a bad feeling that he can recognize, he knows this power, he can feel it, this can only be one NetNavi.

He leans in close to Roll's ear piece, "You're screwed, sweetie."

Roll gets confused, "Wha-?"

And then she saw him, Roll's entire world collapsed and fear overtakes her. Her husband, Rockman, comes out from behind the tombstone. She keeps her eyes on Rockman, but she can see Forte before her locking eyes with him, but Rockman himself is looking at her. But to her surprise, he doesn't look upset, he just looks normal, like he has no feelings.

Forte is the first to speak, "So, you like what you see?"

Rockman looks down, "Roll, I trusted you. All these years of us being friends."

Roll feels herself begin to tear up, "Rockman, please, it's not what it looks like!"

Forte quickly adds, "Like hell it isn't!"

Roll moves, pushing Forte away, he looks at her, and then she slaps him right on the cheek, leaving a stinging burn on his face. She then runs over to Rockman, "I'm so sorry! Hear me out, please!"

Rockman looks at her, "I didn't want to believe this, I never thought…Roll. Why?"

"Rockman…"

"Oh give me a break," Forte says. "Look, I'm better at plowing your wife, you don't handle her the way she wants to be handled." He watches as Roll looks back at him, a look of fury on her face. "You know it's true."

"Do you want to go home?" Roll asks Rockman.

"Actually," Rockman brings a hand up around the back of his head. "I'm not sure how to say this but…well, is this an open party?"

Roll looks confused, "Rockman, you don't mean-?"

"I think I found a new kink of mine!" He laughs nervously, "I want to know if I can join!" Roll stands in disbelief, Forte attempts to contain his laughter. "I'm being serious, Roll," he looks at Forte, "Forte, can I join this party?"

Roll looks back at Forte, he no longer has an erection, his manhood now completely disappeared, instead, his face seems to be at war with itself, obviously Forte desires to burst out laughing, but trying to hold it back.

But it doesn't last long, and Forte laughs, "Really Rockman?! Oh alright, alright. This is better than what I had in mind, I mean, I wanted to plow your wife's anus but this is even better!"

Rockman grins, "That would be kind of hot."

Roll blushes, "Rocky!"

Forte suddenly grabs Roll from behind, "Alright, a threesome it is," he reaches down and rubs his fingers alongside her slit. "She's still quite wet, dripping practically, what do you say I take one hole and you take the other?"

"Okay," Rockman agrees.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Roll asks.

"Does that sound good to you?" Forte asks, before she can answer she feels her husband stand before her, now sandwiched between two males.

"Actually, yeah," she finally says.

Next thing she knows she is on the floor, Forte remains behind her, she's put in a sitting position. Forte keeps her arms behind her back, Rockman in front leans in and begins to kiss at her neck. Roll leans into Forte as he starts licking her ear piece. Roll moans a little in response at the attention. Rockman, while continuing to kiss Roll's neck, also reaches down to pet her legs, moving in towards her thighs. She bends her legs, her knees up in the air, this was he can rub her more efficiently. Forte reaches around and grabs her flat chest, squeezing the tiny breasts gently.

Forte then backs up and grins at Rockman, "She likes it when you bite her."

Rockman narrows his eyes, to think this Navi knows his wife better than him. He feels a competitive side kick in, he can't allow Forte to please her more than him any longer. Tonight he'll prove to Roll that he's just as, if not more, worthy than Forte.

Rockman bites down, the sudden action causes Roll to move forward, she groans in response. Forte pulls Roll back again so that she is against him, one of his hands leaves her breast and heads down below, he slides a finger up and down at her entrance, which is indeed still wet from earlier. He begins to insert a single finger as Rockman begins to make out with her, wasting no time to shove his tongue inside of her mouth.

Roll is completely submissive, she makes no effort to fight the two males, she enjoys the attention, the dominance. She feels her husband's tongue sliding all around her own, the finger below moves faster in and out of her, she breathes faster, and she spreads her legs as far as she can. Forte decides that since Rockman is now sucking faces with her, that he should be the one to bite at her neck. He sinks his teeth down, drawing blood, he then removes the fang, and then laps at the red liquid. Forte then sinks his teeth down again, the metallic aroma fills his nostrils, it causes him to start twitching down below, the desire to thrust deeply inside of something overpowering anything else.

So, Forte backs off, "Time to switch things up, lovers." Rockman backs off, Roll looks dazed with lust, it's driving him crazy. Forte gets on his knees and grabs at Roll's arms, "On your hands and knees, sweetie."

Roll obliges, she keeps the lower half of her body down. Forte and Rockman now stand on their knees behind her, getting a full view of what she has down below, it causes them both to feel pulses of desire. Forte looks at Rockman, "If you want you can get underneath, geez do I have to tell you guys what to do?"

Roll looks back at Rockman, he gets close and she stands on her knees. Forte rolls his eyes impatiently as Rockman lies down and Roll hovers over him. "You two can do whatever now." In response, Roll grabs at Rockman's love tool and begins to rub it up and down her slit, Forte from behind takes his finger, which was previously wet from Roll's love juices, and begins to touch her other hole. His finger slowly moves inside, and he feels just how tight she really is inside. Rockman reaches up and wraps his arms around Roll's upper body and pulls her down close to him, he begins to slowly kiss her on the lips, the slow kissing turning into a nice passionate make out session.

Forte takes another finger and starts to insert it, Roll gasps and lifts her head up, snapping it back at him, "Hey, Mr. Shadow of the Net, be careful with _that_ hole! I've never used it before!"

Forte grins and inserts the other finger quickly, Roll holds back both a cry of pain and pleasure. She feels his fingers begin to move inside her, scissoring her, causing a deep burning sensation to take over as she stretches. Rockman makes a sudden move, he uses two hands to grab at Roll's neck, and he lightly grasps her and pulls her back down toward him. She quietly moans his name and grins at him. Forte begins to move his fingers now up and down, moving at a fast past, meanwhile Rockman is moving his hips up and down, grinding his love against Roll's, causing her to moans to get louder and stronger.

Having enough of this, Forte removes his fingers, he grabs at her hips and positions himself behind her. Roll holds back a desperate moan as she feels both males begins to insert themselves inside her two holes, they begin to move, going in and out of her at a slow pace. Roll falls right on top of Rockman, Forte leans on her, his grip on her hips tightening as he feels her tight walls around him. Rockman below is getting a little crushed under both their weights, but it doesn't bother him much, except that he has issues actually moving in and out of her now, thanks to Forte now leaning right on her.

Rockman's eyes narrow in frustration, "Forte."

"Shut up, Rockman!" Forte moves faster, feeling more and more aroused with every thrust inside.

"Forte, really, I can't move."

Forte groans in frustration, "Fuck, fine," he sits down, grabs Roll's hips, and yanks her off of Rockman. Now on his back, he places Roll on top of him, her face up in the air. Rockman smiles and takes his opportunity, he gets on his knees before Roll and he reinserts himself inside of her, Forte does the same. The movement starts again, Forte wraps his arms around Roll's midsection lazily, Rockman keeps his own grip at her waist. Roll begins to get loud, releasing her groans of pleasure as she feels herself get thrusted inside of, both the Navis get deeper inside of her. Rockman's grip gets tighter, bruising her skin and whitening his own knuckles. Forte arches his back a little and looks up at the Network's sky, he releases a small moan.

Roll releases a cry, she tries to control her body but she finds herself shaking. Forte's arm get tighter around her, and the movement gets faster and harder, the two male NetNavis releasing everything they had inside her. Rockman is the first to have his climax, he doesn't even try to hold back, he leans right into Roll as he releases his white liquid deep inside her. Forte doesn't stop, he smirks, he lasted longer than Rockman.

Rockman leaves Roll, Forte continues moving in and out of Roll's anus. The blue Navi debates on what to do next, but he gets an idea. He walks over to Roll's side, inserting a finger inside her mouth. She bites down, accidentally using her teeth, and begins to suck on the fingers. He watches as Roll begins to spasm and shake again, and then he notices a clear liquid suddenly shoot out her. He nearly gasps, he's never seen her squirt before, and immediately Rockman feels as if Forte got a point. He nearly pouts, and he turns his attention back to her mouth.

Forte doesn't stop, he didn't even his climax yet. Rockman, who not has a semi-erection again, gets closer to Roll's mouth. He grabs himself and Roll opens her mouth again, and he inserts himself inside her, and he begins to waste no time in violating her throat, causing her to force back any chokes. Forte then stops, he moves Roll and leaves, Roll gets on her knees and Rockman stands. She is still sucking him, bobbing her head up and down Rockman's length. Forte moves in next to Roll, grabbing her hand and forcing her to grab at his own length.

Roll removes her mouth and looks back and forth between the two Navis, "Let's see who has the bigger cock shall we?" She pushes the two penises together and rubs them slightly, "It doesn't actually matter, because the both of you are perfect," she then takes the two love tools and rubs them on each of her cheeks, smiling as she does so. "Although, it'd be hot if you two would do more to each other, after all, the sexual tension between Rockman and Forte is a classic."

As Roll begins to jack the two off, Rockman and Forte look into each other's eyes, it only lasts a second, as Forte quickly favors looking down at Roll. Rockman…kind of gets the urge to kiss Forte. Kind of, just a little, okay, hole hell he wants to kiss him!

Forte grabs Roll's head and turns it toward him, she opens up and takes him into her mouth, he moves his hips and grins. Suddenly, Rockman leans in and gives Forte a quick peck on the lips. The darker Navi backs up and angrily looks at Rockman, who now is grinning sheepishly. Forte looks back down and watches as Roll leaves him, favoring to suck off Rockman.

Forte pouts, she seems mad at him, probably because he refused to kiss Rockman back or something. Then again, she gave into how many of his fantasies, maybe he should give into hers, it only seems fair. And so, Forte walks over to Rockman, he grabs his face, and slams his lips onto the other's. Roll stops sucking as Forte's hand reaches down to grab at Rockman's erection. Roll then grabs Rockman's testicles and begins to press the two gently, moving them slightly within their sack of skin. Roll watches as the two male Navis begin to make out, she breathes sharply as she notices Forte bolting his tongue into Rockman's. Seeing this gives her the urge to touch herself, and so, using her free hand, she reaches down and begins to rub her clitoris, her eyes don't leave their faces.

Rockman shudders and groans into Forte's mouth, and he has another orgasm, white liquid shooting out onto Rolls' face, and then some drips down onto Forte's hand below. Forte lets go of Rockman's penis and looks at Roll, grinning as he notices her masturbating. He then throws Rockman down onto the floor, a new idea sparking.

Roll is placed onto her front side, Rockman on top gets between her legs, and then Forte gets behind Rockman. The darker Navi's smile never fades as he realizes what a kinky genius he truly is. As Rockman begins to thrust into Roll, Forte tries to get Rockman's hole wet, using his fingers, he begins to stretch the hole as he did with Roll earlier. Once Rockman is wet enough, Forte then inserts himself inside of Rockman, and he moves as well.

Roll claws at the floor before her, Rockman licks at her ear piece, his arms rubbing her sides up and down as he moves in and out of her. Forte meanwhile is relentlessly tearing Rockman's anus up, causing the blue Navi to bleed and whine in pain, but he holds back and focuses on Roll. Forte grips Rockman's side and digs his fingers into his blue skin, in his mind, he's getting back at Rockman in some way. He then smacks the blue Navi's bottom, causing Rockman to yelp. Forte continues to smack again and again, his red skin now turning into a bright red. Rockman has no idea how Roll likes this, he honestly wasn't enjoying it too much.

Forte moves faster and faster, before he knows it, he slams himself deep into Rockman, love juices shooting out of him and inside of the hole, he moans as he does so, and then removes himself, feeling satisfied. Rockman doesn't stop thrusting into Roll, but Roll beckons Forte over. Forte walks over and sits before them and watches. Roll lifts her head up and looks at Forte before her, he can see her blushing fiercely, and then her eyes shut as Rockman begins to spank at her side, causing her some pain. Watching the display causes Forte to slowly get hard again, he grabs at himself and begins to move his hand up and down, in no time he has a full erection again. He gets on his knees before her and Roll tries to get up, Rockman allows this and gets onto his knees as well. Now Roll sits on her palms and knees, Rockman grabs at her hair roughly and Forte shoves himself into her mouth. She feels herself getting brutally shoved in and out of, her cries of pleasure get gagged on by the one in her mouth. Rockman spanks her bottom and Forte grabs her helmet, forcing his way deeper and deeper into her throat. Rockman throws his head back and then looks forward at Forte, and the two lock eyes. The both lean in and begin to kiss each other, their tongues quickly darting out and playing with each other's. Roll below is practically screaming, she feels her body grow hot and next thing she knows, she's having another orgasm, her body shaking as her climax comes on strong. Feeling her walls grow tight, Rockman begins to have yet another climax as well, he was about to leave Forte's mouth, but Forte grabs Rockman's face and forces him to continue kissing him, this gives Forte the upper advantage.

Forte doesn't slow down, but Rockman does. Roll continues her cries of pleasure, but they begin to quiet back down into moans. She use her teeth this time, and Forte can feel his skin move across them. It doesn't hurt, in fact, a little bit of teeth gives him excellent friction. He doesn't stop until he feels that familiar sensation starting from down in his testicles, then up into his penis as he shoots out his juices deep in Roll's throat.

And then, it was over. The three NetNavis sit on the Cyberworld floor.

"Wow," Rockman stands up then. "That was amazing."

"It was," Roll agrees, she then looks at Forte.

Forte has his arms crossed, he reaches over for his cape and wraps it back around him as he stands up, "Whatever."

"You don't agree?" Roll asks.

"You two should leave, it's late."

"Come with us," Rockman suggests. "It is dangerous."

"I didn't plan on leaving you two," Forte leads the way, and the journey back to the surface web begins.

Rockman and Roll remain a tad behind Forte. Roll looks at Rockman, she then speaks, "Uh, Forte, we should plan another night together."

"I'm good this time next week."

Roll happily looks at Rockman, but Rockman looks strict, a look she's not used to seeing him wear. "Roll," he begins. "I think I don't want to do that again anytime soon."

"What?"

"Don't you think this is wrong?"

She then remembered, most people would disagree with this if they found out. She suddenly feels embarrassed, "Rockman, I'm sor-"

"Don't bother, look, I've discovered that I actually kind of think it's hot when you sleep with others. Don't get me wrong, I don't want you sleeping around with everyone, but I don't know, watching you two earlier was pretty sexy. I guess what I'm trying to say is this: you may continue sleeping with Forte, but only if it's him and him alone." Forte in front smiles evilly upon hearing this.

Roll's eyes widen, "You're okay with this?!"

"You're the love of my life, I want what's best for you, and it's your body. Do what you want. Just, please, let it only be him. Er, it _is_ only him you're seeing, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's fine by me."

"You're not jealous, or upset?"

"Not really, I kind of was upset because I assumed at first you had feelings for him. But then I realized that you two only see each other for sex. I guess now I know how you really feel."

"Just a little sexually frustrated, that's all."

"But now I can't help but ask myself, Forte, where have you been all these years? Or were you just sitting on the floor and jerking off this whole time?"

Forte stops and turns to Rockman, his eyes glaring at him menacingly, "Actually, no, I like to sleep. I'm not that desperate."

Roll giggles, "You two need to find a room!"

 **A/N: So, I'm sorry if any of you don't like the yaoi in it, this fic is largely me trying out new things. Also, I am not sure if it's just me, but does this chapter seem rushed at all? In no way did I rush it, but I feel like the quality isn't as good as the previous chapters, or maybe it's because I had three characters. This is the first time I ever wrote a threesome, boy what an experience, probably won't do it again anytime soon honestly. Anyhow, another chapter may happen, there's a fair chance I'll get around to it! If anyone has any specific position, toy, kink request don't be afraid to leave a review with the suggestion, if not, it's fine, I like getting creative! Next chapter might use toys again, I have a few ideas! Until then, hope you guys liked this one, and thank you so much for all the support!**


	6. The Final Offense

**A/N: First off, sorry for the long delay. Truth is I have been talking to friends a lot lately, and I've also been babysitting my sister more (hey I am getting paid).**

Rockman crosses his arms, "Roll."

The pink NetNavi turns around, she knows that tone of voice, Rockman needs to talk to her, and it is going to be serious. "What?"

"About last night."

She bites her lip, it's so early in the morning, she really isn't in the mood to fish for excuses, hoping her husband would buy it and just move on. She shifts a little uncomfortably before sighing, "You're…not okay with this after all, are you?"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh? Wait, why are _you_ apologizing?"

"I haven't been giving you what you want, it's just, we spend most of our days with Netto and Meiru, trapped in the PETs. By the time it's dark we're already tired. I am not giving you what you deserve, and I wish to do better."

Roll smiles, "Thanks, but I should be apologizing to you."

Rockman grins, his teeth showed in an almost sadistic way, and Roll feels a little excited. "I just want to say, that, I will start giving you what you want, you won't even need that other Navi at all."

Roll can feel herself getting more and more excited, not in aroused way, it's much too early and she isn't the one for morning sex, but in an anticipated way. "Heh, I'll be looking forward to it."

"Netto and I will be gone this week, as you know. We'll flying to Netopia and we will be staying there. Just sit tight and wait, I'll give you a little something something when I return, no matter how tired I am."

"It's a deal?"

"Damn straight."

The door to the office room opens, Netto lazily walks in, meanwhile, Meiru looks a little more chipper. "Morning~" the woman of the two chirps.

"Eh…" Netto rubs his eyes. "Morning guys."

The two Navis smile innocently, "Good morning~" they sing.

The humans grab their PETs, the Navis jack into them, and then they proceed to head to the kitchen for some breakfast, well, mostly coffee, but also pancakes.

"So the Cyberworld is changing I hear," Meiru mentions as the couple begin to help each other cook.

"In what way?" Netto asks, he stifles a yawn, but it escapes a mere microsecond later.

"I hear that more and more Mr. Progs are being put around, also, the Net Police are repeatedly checking around even the most safest areas."

"Yeah," Rockman agrees. "I had left the other day to shop and noticed a bunch of stern Navis walking around. When I asked what was up they said nothing at all."

"What a rip-off," Netto says. "We were the heroes back in the day. If there's a threat you'd think they'd tell us first thing."

"Maybe some criminals are on the loose," Roll suggests. "Perhaps they think you and Rockman are too busy, I mean, we all live lives here, rather busy ones at that."

"Perhaps you're right," Netto agrees.

"Leave it to Enzan and Blues! They're still at it on top of their business," Meiru says.

Netto laughs, "Yeah, they're arguably more busy than us! Enzan owns a whole business for crying out loud! Yet he's once again two steps ahead of me! Just like the good old days."

Meiru giggles, "Ah yes, the days when we were bus elementary students."

"Still though, is it really a criminal?" Netto asks.

Rockman places a hand on his chin, Roll almost feels worried.

* * *

It's later on in the week. Rockman has gone with Netto on that trip days ago. This means that for now Meiru and Roll are alone. Meiru had gone to sleep, and Roll finds herself curious. Earlier that day there was a broadcast on the news talking about a potential new virus, a virus that infects NetNavis. It was reported to have been seen yet only a few Navis were infected. The news failed to mention what kind of virus it was as well as its side effects, but, Roll wasn't too concerned. As far as reports go, the virus evolved from something else, so it is most likely not an attack. Again, she doesn't feel too concerned, not with the large amount of robust Navis with badges constantly circling around again and again.

The reason she left the PC tonight is because she wants to see Forte. She has no idea if he's around, what with all the police around, most likely he's hiding. If she doesn't see him, well, it was a nice walk, she doesn't get to walk around as much as she used to. If she does, however, find him, maybe he'll give her a little fun time, just to hold her over until Rockman comes home tomorrow.

Indeed, she walks around and she sees police NetNavis almost everywhere. Some move around, most just stand there. Many Mr. Prog are also scattered, their faces look happy, as always, Roll always thought the little programs were cute!

She walks around, no viruses are in sight, it's almost uncanny in a way. Heading into another area, Roll feels more and more worried. She sees more officers, and no viruses. She almost misses the days where a virus or two would pop up every minute or so. If the new virus is so bad that police are everywhere, then maybe she out to head back and forget this whole thing.

Nah, Forte's worth it.

She treads to the deeper parts of the Net, a little less officers are around, but still many none the less. She did see one horde of viruses, but the officers had deleted them faster than lightning. These guys are good, where were they when Rockman and Netto had to save the world those years ago?

She begins to get closer and closer to the Undernet, she is curious, is the Undernet as safe down there as it is up here? She decides to have a look. So she enters, and she can't help but widen her eyes.

Everywhere, they are everywhere. This place is filled with police officers. Seems like after all these years this place is finally put under some order. She can see many HeelNavis along her journey, some get taken away, being escorted out by a few officers, some others are deleted shortly after begging to be set free. Roll has no idea what those HeelNavis did, but all she knows is that if they're down here, than they couldn't be up to much good.

She reaches Undernet 6 rather fast, and she sighs. She hasn't seen Forte. Maybe she should head to the Graveyard, she imagines that it may be filled with police there too, but perhaps Forte is also there?

'He could just be sleeping,' she tells herself. 'If so, time to wake him up!'

So, Roll decides to head to Graveyard. She vaguely remembers the way, and it took well over fifty minutes just to navigate her way there, but once there, she feels a little relieved that less police are here. Some are here, but it's less. So she ventures forth, only to have a hand shoved in her face.

"No entry ma'am, you're gonna have to turn back."

Roll huffs at the officer, "Why?"

"This place is too dangerous, all the big baddies of the Undernet had decided to come here, we are currently tracking them down."

"Leave them go, I'm sure they're not hurting anyone."

"Are you working with them, ma'am?"

Roll is worried, she was able to hear the threat in his voice, "Of course not! It's just, well," she searches her mind hastily for some kind of excuse. "I am a huge fangirl of a certain NetNavi who is quite dangerous! He's just so hot!" She nearly slaps herself.

The officer doesn't budge, "I think you need a new idol."

"Ever heard of the Shadow of the Net? The Messenger of Darkness? The Black Fury? The big bad NetNavi who roams around and looks for strong opponents just to take their powers?"

"No, what is their name?"

"His name is , he's hot. I wish to fight him. And if what you said is correct than he is here!"

"Ma'am, I do not mean to question your fighting skills, but, I still am gonna have to ask you to-"

"A challenge you say?" Roll grins happily upon hearing that voice. The officer looks around.

"Who goes there?! Gah! What is this intense power that I feel?!" The police Navi appears worried, Roll just smiles.

And suddenly, Forte appears right behind the officer, "I am the one you seek."

Of course, the officer is quick to execute an attack, but he makes the mistake of attacking before calling for backup. Forte easily swipes his arm and takes the officer out easily, deleting him for good.

"You're here!" Roll cheers.

"So are you, but for what reason? Heh, as if I didn't already know." Forte floats over to Roll and picks her up bridal style. "I shall take you back to my place, I can bet other foolish Navis will be arriving in seconds."

"Right! Let's go!"

Forte quickly rushes back to where he had last placed his gravestone. Roll will give him props, it looks like an actual gravestone this time, before it was a large, metal thing, now it looked like actual stone. Officers were chasing them at one point, but Forte had an aura, which soaked up all their attacks. He then turned around and charged up a huge energy attack, and proceeded to throw it down at them. He told Roll that this move is called "Earthbreaker".

The place is still dark, honestly it still looks the exact same as last time. Roll remembers that other night when she came here, she sees all the chains, the tables, and even that other wooden contraction. She pushes the thoughts out of her head for a second, she first has questions.

"Just what the heck is happening anyway?" She asks.

Forte sits Roll down on one of the tables, he takes a few steps back. He allows his cloak to hang loosely, and he crosses his arms. "I barely even know. I woke up one day and this place was filled with these professional police officers. It took the humans how long to fully conquer this place, last time someone took over the whole Net it was Nebula, and still, they did a poor job."

"I remember that, I was stolen by those guys!"

"Fools. I can't stand foolish humans, or foolish NetNavis. I can't stand anyone. Apparently there's some virus going around, I know that BombMan was infected."

"BombMan? That solo NetNavi who was formerly with the WWW?"

"Yes, I heard it from his friend StoneMan before he was deleted by a stupid police officer. I managed to escape, so did a few others. Not sure how they're doing now, couldn't give a crap anyway."

"What did StoneMan tell you?"

"He didn't give me enough time to say all the details. BombMan fell over and began to blush, and he was very horny."

Silence fills the air, and suddenly, Roll begins to snicker, then, she full on laughs. "He WHAT?! That's so pathetic! So this virus causes NetNavis to feel horny?!"

"I don't know if that is it, could be, maybe he was bluffing. Hell I don't know."

"But if that's true then I guess I was infected the first day you seduced me!"

"I doubt that."

"Imagine if you were the carrier the whole time, and anyone you had sex with got infected!"

"I did not have sex with that idiotic fool."

"Will you smile already? I am joking with you!"

"I'm in no joking mood, still, the idea of a virus bringing intense arousal in a NetNavi is sort of amusing."

"See? But oh man of all the things! Speaking of which are we gonna do it or not?"

"Well you came out here for a reason."

"Damn straight," she stands up and turns around, giving her hips a little wiggle.

Forte comes up from behind and wraps his arms around her. He leans in close at her neck and begins to kiss it sweetly. Roll enjoys the attention, and she sighs happily, feeling her skin begin to prickle with excitement. He goes up and down at her neck, occasionally he would head to her ear piece, giving that a quick lick with his tongue, but he always heads back to her neck.

However, as she expected, Forte goes from kissing to biting. He roughly uses his hands to go up and down her body, one hand heads to her side the other to the front of her body. He rests one hand at her crotch and finds her clitoris, which he presses onto hard and rubs, his two fingers circling on top of it. His teeth sinks deep into her pink flesh, drawing the familiar metallic taste of blood, which he laps up. His teeth dig deep, and then he lets go, and instead, trades the biting for sucking, turning her skin from pink to a deep purple. Blood still seeps out of her wound, and he is sure to swallow that happily.

At this point, Roll feels her body begin to get weak, but in Forte's arms, she doesn't fall, he never allows her to fall. She moans as she feels the lower side of her body begin to twitch. Forte moves his fingers faster, and he presses her body as close to his as possible. He does move her lower side a little forward at one point, only to press her back into him, she can feel his erection behind, knowing that's why he chose to move her.

While he continues pleasing her, she begins moving her hips back, trying to get closer, which isn't possible, but that's alright, as her true goal is to make small movements. She moves her body up and down, trying to get some friction so he also feels pleasure. His fingers are moving very fast, and Roll's body begins to shake. Forte grins as she shouts, having her first climax of the night. Once he believed she was done, he moves away from her. She turns around only to have Forte roughly grab her wrist and throw the upper part of her body down on the table behind them. He then moves back away and reaches into a nearby bucket. He finds some rope and ties her two wrists together, pulling the knot together roughly. He then grabs at her hair and yanks it up, leaning close into her body he whispers words into her ear piece.

"You're going to get screwed silly, love~"

Forte, still holding onto her hair, moves his torso off her and reaches down to grab at himself. He places his erection against her slit and begins to move it up and down, she is already quite wet, which pleases him. They can get straight into it.

He inserts himself, not even bothering to go nice and slow. He moves then, pulling her hair as he slams into her again and again. Roll makes small squeaks in time with his thrusts, he is pulling at her hair so hard she can feel tears, however, the pain is her pleasure, and she loves this harsh treatment that she is receiving.

Forte's evil smirk stays for a while, he is sure to keep her down and remind her who is boss. While his assault doesn't stop, he does get another idea, but keeps that at bay, he wants to release himself into her right here, right now, he can and will hold off all his kinky things for this moment. All he cares about is getting a quick one in before any teasing starts.

He abides by his own rule, he grits his teeth as he feels the familiar sensation down below. He yanks at her hair one last time and shoves himself straight into her, releasing himself and sighing in pleasure. He waits for a second and begins to pull himself out. She is about to move, but Forte stops her, pressing his palm into her back as he harshly strokes himself close to her hole, releasing that he still had a bit semen still inside. He watches as a small bubble forms at the tip, and he pushes only the head back in, and he attempts to drop the small bit into her. Then, he comes back out, and he releases her, even untying her rope.

"Okay, now what?" She asks.

"I have an idea."

"What is it?"

Forte motions her to follow him, "It's a bit crazy, but bear with me here."

"I trust you," Roll follows Forte to a darker corner, this corner has even more chains hanging from the ceiling. Chains and rope scatter this whole place, but there is a huge bunch of them here. Forte grabs two chains and pulls two down, stretching them somehow. The chains themselves remain attached to the dark ceiling, the two he chose remain attached by their middle, so Forte has both ends from the two chains dangling before him.

"I'm going to get you upside down," he says.

Roll sits on the floor, guessing that is what she is supposed to do. Forte takes the cuffs at the end of the chains and attach them around her ankles. He begins pull each of the chains, Roll's lower half raise into the air, but her upper half remain down. Her back is at a curve, her arms spread out aside her, she rests upon her shoulders. Perhaps for a human this may be uncomfortable, but NetNavis do not feel physically uncomfortable easily, so Roll feels fine in this awkward position.

Forte grins and grabs onto her legs, getting a nice full view of the whole area between her legs. He reaches into a nearby bucket and pulls out a large dildo. Roll cannot see, but she feels something begin to press at her entrance, and this thing has girth. He presses it in and then takes it partially out, only to push it back in again, going deeper and deeper. Roll feels herself begin to stretch and burn with this new and rather large size. It hurts, yeah, but she quickly adjusts to it. She feels pleasure in no time. Forte resists the urge to grab at himself as be pushes the dildo in and removes it back out faster and faster. He already feels an overpowering instinct to take her, but he is good at controlling himself, instead, he enjoys the show and shoves the large plastic object deep into her.

Roll groans out as she feels it deep inside, she can feel herself pulsing below, and Forte only moves it faster, using more strength to move it. But then she yelps, she feels something small buzzing at her clitoris, she didn't even realize Forte had something else in his hand. The small vibrator massages her, it's small, but dang it works well!

Forte moves a little closer to her and focuses on moving the dildo while keeping the vibrator in place. He sees Roll shaking and feels himself throb. He bites his lower lip and remains focused on her. He's quite desperate tonight, honestly he's glad she showed up, he nearly went to sleep earlier, so it's good she came.

And speaking of came. Roll hits her second climax of the night within minutes, this time, she squirts, her liquid shoots into the air and then falls back down, most drip down her body. Forte nearly looses it then and there, he feels himself pounding with ache and need. He removes the dildo and tosses it aside, he needs inside her and now.

Roll isn't even given a break, the vibrator is still on her, and she feels something else push its way down into her. Forte moves his erection downward, moving the stiff thing isn't easy, and he shudders at just touching himself, and begins to move inside her, wasting no time with moving his body up and down. His other hand grabs at her leg, he tries to keep the vibrator on her, and he does a good job, but he moves at a fast pace quickly. The desperate motions he is doing cause Roll to twitch again, and because of this, she has yet another climax. She doesn't squirt again, but Forte can still feel her inner walls grip him tightly, and she twitches all over. Forte is so turned on and desperate at this point that he actually almost allows himself to orgasm right then! But, he slows down, if he really had one in seconds she would probably make fun of him, or maybe she would like it. He actually doesn't know, so he chooses to slow down as she finishes her third climax.

The small vibrator is removed, Forte grabs at her thighs and leans forward, looking down at the floor. He groans in unison with Roll, he then squeezes his fingers into her legs, causing her inner thighs to feel pain. He squeezes tightly and feels his chest tighten, he picks up the pace and begins to use one hand to smack at her, causing her now aching thigh to become flush red. She squeaks as he begins another slap down, his back straightened up once again so he can do this easily. He trades the smacking to touch her clitoris, he traces a single finger around it, noticing even in the dark just how large it has become.

Roll can feel Forte begin to move faster, she thinks he's about to climax inside but she decides to be a jerk, "Stop!"

Forte stops, feeling close to his climax, he huffs, "What?"

"I'm not allowing you to cum inside me again."

"What?" He then smiles, oh so it seems she wants to play _that_ way. He removes himself, and he removes the chains.

Roll stands up, "Did you have something else in mind?"

"Well, I was going to attach you to the wooden frame and do some torture on you. You did that to me last time you were here. Why? You have something in mind?"

"Actually yes. Thanks for stopping though, you're a true gentleman!"

Forte grumbles, "Yeah, yeah, just tell me what your idea is."

"I need you on the table."

"Fine," Forte heads over to the one table with the cuffs attached. He sits down and Roll pushes him down.

"Damn it, your helmet doesn't allow you to lie down properly."

Forte rolls his eyes, "It's good enough."

"Okay, okay, Mr. Cranky Navi," Roll makes sure all the cuffs secure Forte perfectly. She then looks around and sees a bucket off to the side. She reaches in and picks up a large vibrator, she grins and looks at Forte as she turns it on.

Forte grins nervously back and watches as Roll comes over and places the vibrator right on top of his erection. His eyes widen and he moves his hips up, Roll tries to press him back down, digging her fingers into his pelvis. He groans and keeps himself still. Roll reaches down and pulls at his testicles, stretching the skin out, she starts off easy, and then changes so she pulls harder, pressing her fingers into the one of the balls inside. Forte is of course in pain, but testicle torture is something he finds enjoyable as well.

Roll removes the vibrator and places it down, she uses both hands and squeezes each of the balls, moving them around inside of the scrotum. She looks at his face and smiles devishly, he has a gazed look, but he does look at her, although Roll feels like he is looking past her eyes. One hand moves up and trails along the base of his penis, she then grabs at the thing roughly and moves her hand roughly up and down, chafing his skin, causing it to burn.

Forte closes his eyes in pain, then he jumps when he feels Roll begin to prop at his entrance. He looks down and sees her still grinning. She did wet her fingers, and she is in the process of stretching his hole back out. She uses one hand to do that, the other hand goes back to the vibrator. Forte feels a little nervous, but rolls with it.

Quicker than he normally liked, she takes the vibrator and moves it inside him. Forte is stretching out quite a bit, and he moves his hips in the air again. He holds back a small grunt of pain, instead, he just groans. Roll takes it as more of a sign of pleasure, and so she tries to move it in as deep as possible, turning it on in the process. She then grabs at his erection once again and begins to move her hand up and down, sticking more towards the top. All this causes Forte to shake a little, Roll only smiles at this. Seeing him struggling and just dominating him is such a good feeling. She loves to be dominated sure, but being the one in charge is just as rewarding, and Forte is just so damn cute. She wishes she can sexually torture him often, if only he was more easy to see, she would love play sexual games with him for days. For example, she imagines attaching a small vibrating object to him, thus keeping his genitalia always showing. During random times of the day, she would turn it on, and Forte would be succumbed to pleasure. Perhaps she would attach a collar to him and force him to be a submissive pet for however long she liked.

Honestly she only gets more and more excited as her thoughts race on. Forte down below feels his bottom begin to grow hot, he's guessing that he may be bleeding down there, and that only aroused him further. Roll notices white stuff dripping down from the tip of his erection, she gets nervous that he is having his peak but notices only a small amount came out. She sighs in relief, just pre-cum. She decides now is the best time to mount him.

Her hand stops, she pushes the vibrator in as deep as it can go and she hops upon the table. She positions herself over him and lowers herself down, feeling him inside her. She moves her hips forward and back, her hands now resting on his chest below her. Every now and then, she would stop moving forward and back and instead she would move her hips more in a clockwise fashion. Her back straightens and her one hand moves back so it is behind her, she is now leaning back a little, one hand behind, the other in front. Her head is thrown back and a sudden blood rush goes all over her body, she then looks down at Forte's face, she can bet a million zenny that he will cum before her, but honestly, even if she doesn't have another climax, she doesn't care. The fact that he is being dominated and blushing fiercely is enough to make her satisfied.

A small thought occurs to her, Rockman's words, will this be the last time she desires to sleep with Forte? Would she never see him again? It almost makes her a little sad, so maybe she should get another orgasm in after all.

Roll moves faster, her hips go between forward and back to around and around. She sighs in pleasure and gives his chest a hard slap, "You better not cum before I do." The threat seems to have taken Forte off guard, and he visibly swallows hard, his red face turning into an almost shy look. Damn he's so cute. Roll wonders if anyone else sees this more cute side of Forte, if not, then she's one in a million. He most likely doesn't show it often, and she can imagine it would surprise anyone else, he _is_ supposed to be this big, imposing threat after all.

Forte grits his teeth, "Roll I can't! I'm gonna cum!"

"Don't you fucking dare Forte!"

"Roll! Gah~"

"Forte, you asshole, hold it back!"

He shakes, his eyes close, "I-I can't!"

Roll grins anyway, she swears she can feel Forte shoot his juices inside her, a satisfied feeling overcomes them both. Roll huffs and gets off of him, removing the vibrator she sees blood pour out. She ignores it and snaps the cuffs open, freeing Forte. Forte sits up but feels a huge slap at his face, he rubs his cheek, "What was that for?"

Roll begins to walk away toward the door, "I told you to hold back, you didn't."

"Humph, I can only control it so much. Hey, you leaving?"

"Yeah, my husband's coming home early tomorrow."

"Well, okay. Have a nice night I guess."

"You too, and Forte, I wanna say thank you. Oh, and fuck you."

Forte looks confused, "Why?"

"Thank you because you turned innocent me into a sex addict, and fuck you cause you turned innocent me into a sex addict."

Forte chuckles, "Right, right. Well, see ya. If you ever get lonely, heh, I'm around."

Roll smiles, "Right, so long, good night Forte."

"Yeah, yeah, sweetheart, you too." Roll opens the door and leaves after that. Forte stares forward into the dark, he almost feels sad she left so soon. He likes her company, the sex is fun, yeah, but the few chances they just talked was also nice.

He shakes his head, 'I need sleep.'

 **A/N: So I want to end it here. Thanks for those who stuck around. If I ever really get bored maybe I'll come back and add another chapter, but as of now, I am ending this thing.**


End file.
